Hermosos Ojos Azules
by rose weasleey
Summary: todo empieza un verano y como un juego pero solo el destino sabra el final de esta historia... este es un AU Brittana y si ustedes quieren puedo tentar un poco de Faberry... se aceptan sujerencias asi que entren, lean y comenten:
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen.. son de FOX porque si fueran mios el cap 3x16 habria sido completamente de #BrittanaSexTape jaja bueno ya a la historia :)

Hermosos ojos azules  
oh Miami pero que mejor lugar para vivir... pero desgraciadamente no tengo tanta suerte como para vivir aquí (sigo atascada en el homofóbico pueblo de Lima Ohio)... pero sí tengo la suerte de pasar cada verano por acá, y gracias a la ocupadísima agenda de mis padres será un verano solo con mis amigos Puck y Quinn y por mas que lo niegue y que jamás me atreveré a decirlo en voz alta en verdad disfruto pasar el tiempo con ellos Quinn es como la madre y Puckerman y yo somos los niños traviesos pero bueno creo que ya me salí de tema... como estaba diciendo Miami es lugar favorito en el mundo por 2 cosas: nadie me conoce aquí (bueno nadie aparte de los trabajadores del hotel porque aquí vengo cada año) y todo el día hay biquinis por doquier... ah claro se me había olvidado mencionar juego para el otro equipo. y este año con Puckerman hicimos una apuesta haber quien consigue mas biquinis para el fin de verano y hasta este momento el marcador va Santana: 32 Puckerman:28 quien diría que por acá las chicas son mas curiosas que George el curioso... pobre Puckerman la humillación que a de sentir y peor aun porque esta noche es su ultima oportunidad de por lo menos empatar porque desgraciadamente es nuestra ultima noche por acá y mañana salimos de vuelta a aquel infernal pueblucho a primera hora de la mañana, así que la chica de esta noche tiene que ser especial.  
- hey Santana!- escuche llegar a Puckerman por detrás - te tengo un trato...  
-no Puckerman nada de tríos sabes que soy alérgica a los hombres- le corte antes de que siguiera con sus ya comunes locas ideas  
-no, no ese no es mi trato, aunque...- se le iluminaron los ojos  
-aunque nada, sigue con lo que ibas a decir que creo que ya encontré a la chica #33- dije sonriéndole a una chica que bailaba en la pista  
-ok que te parece un todo o nada  
-que? por supuesto que no Puckerman los números hablan necesitas tan siquiera 4 chicas esta noche para empatarme así que manos a la obra  
- le espete empujándolo hacia una chica que estaba sentada junto a nosotros en la barra  
-oh vamos veras que valdrá la pena ya encontré a la chica perfecta, justo llego hoy y es una diosa enserio! - dijo con la cara de un niño en Navidad- solo échale un ojo es aquella de por allá- dijo señalando a una hermosa rubia de enormes ojos azules, y la verdad es que puck se había quedado corto ella era como un Ángel, bajada del cielo por ser tan candente que era demasiada tentación para Dios... tenía que ser mía, claro que era el premio mayor, seria como cerrar con broche de  
oro un verano perfecto

-trato Puckerman, me has convencido quien consiga a esa chica gana- le extendí la mano para cerrar el trato pero el al escucharme, salió corriendo rumbo a la chica, parece ser que se me han adelantado, pero nadie le gana a Santana López. espere a que la chica le pidiera a Puckerman llevarle algo de tomar (típico siempre tienen sed) en cuanto Puckerman se Alejo le dije a una  
mesera que lo distrajera y tendría la suite presidencial por toda una noche para que la disfrute con quien ella quisiera, por supuesto corrió hacia puck, apenas se fue la chica me acerque al Ángel de hermosos ojos azules que estaba sentada sola en una mesa del fondo viendo encantada a quienes estaban en la pista  
-puedo sentarme?- pregunte cuando estuve frente a ella  
-lo siento pero estoy con alguien, pero si quieres puedes sentarte mientras llega  
- Puckerman? ella asintió - no me lo tomes a mal linda pero lo conozco seguro no volverá, se encontrara otra chica en el camino y se olvidada de ti, siempre lo hace- dije mientras me sentaba. ok tal vez echarle tierra a Puck era caer bajo pero esta chica claro que lo valdría  
-enserio- soltó casi en llanto la chica de hermosos ojos azules frente a mi, y por alguna extraña razón me sentí demasiado culpable de ser quien ocasionara eso así que me Levante de mi asiento y me senté junto a ella para abrazarla de lado y evitar que estallara en llanto  
- hey no llores no dejes que te afecte así son todos los hombres, porque no mejor me dejas que yo sea tu acompañante esta noche y veras que nos la pasaremos mejor que como te la pudiste pasar con el  
-pero como? tu eres una chica- dijo algo confundida, ok estaba mas que claro que ojos azules no era la persona mas brillante, pero bueno no importa así la quiero... digo solo será una noche  
-sabes? también es posible y si te soy sincera es mucho mejor, yo ya renuncie q los hombres, las mujeres somos mucho mejor y es un hecho que las mujeres somos mejores besando- dije acercándome peligrosamente a su cara  
-pero yo no soy gay- dijo viendo mis labios  
- que beses a una chica no te hace gay solo un poco curiosa digamos que... tienes ganas de aprender mas de la vida  
-entonces enséñame..- y con eso cerré el espacio entre nosotras y ¡cha chan! ¡Santana López a ganado! porque la luz en sus ojos me dijo que seguramente esta es la millonésima chica que cambio de bando en mi vida

-¿quieres bailar?- dije mientras unía nuestras frentes después del beso, la noche era larga y la carrera ya estaba ganada

-claro-sonrió bobamente- pero espera- dijo tomándome de la cara impidiéndome el moverme - creo que primero debemos saber nuestros nombres  
-cierto- conteste inconscientemente atrapada por esas orbes azules- soy santa... Sandra López- me corregí rápidamente, regla numero 1 jamás digas tu nombre verdadero, te puedes topar con cada loca stalker que ni para que les cuento, lo digo por experiencia...  
-soy Brittany- sonrió dejando mi cara libre y tomando mi mano - mucho gusto Sandra, vamos esta es mi canción favorita - y con eso me jalo a la pista de baile donde se empezaba a armar ambiente con "Me Against The Music" de Madonna y Britney Spears, la chica si que se sabia mover, otro punto para Brittany como la chica perfecta, se movía como si hubiera nacido haciéndolo... y sinceramente eso me encantaba, termino la canción y así siguieron otras, algunas que eran demasiado lentas preferimos pasárnosla besándonos o hablando de cualquier trivialidad mientras pedíamos algo en la barra, después de 2 horas así creí que ya era hora de que empezara la verdadera acción, pero antes un par de besos mas, Dios es que los labios de esta chica y los míos parecían estar hechos para estar juntos si tuviera que morir mañana no me molestaría para nada decir que pase mi ultima noche con ella, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y en sus labios que no me di cuenta cuando alguien llego y empezó a tocar mi hombro  
-disculpen por la interrupción pero... Santana tenemos que hablar- nos separamos y voltee para ver quien era el imbécil al que se le ocurría 1 interrumpirnos y 2 decir mi verdadero nombre, gracias a Dios Brittany estaba tan metida que ni cuenta se dio de que termine con el beso hasta que callo directo en mis rodillas  
-que quieres Fabray que no vez que estamos ocupadas- dije mientras ayudaba a Brittany a enderezaras y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la aguafiestas de Quinn  
-tu padre llamo, te quiere mañana a primera hora para una comida con no se quien así que nos vamos ya!  
-espera que?- grite llamando la atención de varias personas-no, no esta noche- dije lo ultimo tan demasío que solo ella pudiera escuchar  
-lo siento son ordenes de tu padre, así que despídete y nos vamos- dijo mirando a Brittany, que al escuchar que me iba puso cara de perrito al que le han quitado su juguete, en verdad me mataba verla así  
-esta bien Fabray solo espera me Levante y tome a Brittany de la mano, nos dirigí hacia afuera del lugar donde solo se escuchaban las olas del mar y la brisa golpeaba suavemente nuestros rostros al momento en que movía nuestro cabello, la tome de las manos y empecé la despedida, era imposible que a pesar de no haber llegado a nada mas con ella esta había sido la mejor noche del verano, algo tenía esta chica que me atrapo, jamás encontraría a alguien como Brittany, vi que de  
sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas y las limpie

-Britt en verdad siento que esto solo haya durado una noche pero créeme que en verdad esta fue la mejor no he de todas- y así lo era- jamás te olvidare y siempre tendrás un lugar aquí -señale a mi corazón, Dios! en que me estaba convirtiendo! si me hubiera visto a mi misa seguramente me habría metido una buena cachetada de lo cursi que me oía pero mejor digamos que esto era culpa de los tragos, bien se sabe que cuando estoy tomada soy una completa llorona- así que espero  
yo también tener un lugar allí- señale su corazón - y no te preocupes que haré todo lo posible para volverte a ver ok?- estoy segura que apenas pasara el efecto de lo que sea que tome esta noche y  
me olvidare de mi promesa pero, lo que sea para impedir que Brittany llore  
-me lo prometes?  
-te lo prometo-¡mentirosa!, Dios en mi vida vuelvo a tomar, no quiero quedar loca  
-entonces hasta luego López- y me beso por ultima vez  
-hasta luego Britt- sonreí y me marche hacia mi habitación para recoger mis maletas y salir de vuelta a Ohio, sin duda estas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de todas y las había cerrado con broche de oro

Ok esta es una idea qe se me ocurrio mientras me bañana (casi todas las ideas salen de ahí jeje) no se si seguirla asi que comenten si quieren que la siga o mejor sigo estuiando jeje y pues se aceptan ideas porque no se masomenos como seguirla si es que la sigo


	2. Regreso a Clases

Ok decidi continuarlo pero no se exactamente a donde va esto pero are todo lo posible por terminarlo y que quede desente :) asi que disfruten!

Regreso a Clases  
-¿enserio Quinn era eso necesario?  
-eh?- dijo mi amiga algo confundida viéndome por el espejo retrovisor desde el asiento de piloto- ah no me digas que sigues con lo de la rubia de anoche!- puso cara de cansancio, ya estábamos de vuelta en Lima e íbamos camino a mi casa, la maldita cena se había cancelado, que por que el amigo de mi padre había chocado y se había roto no se cuantos huesos pff... llorón, pero como sea el daño ya estaba hecho y al parecer el destino quería que jamás me acostara con Brittany  
-te lo merecías López, como se te ocurre caer tan bajo como para quitármela, ya había ganado! esa diosa rubia era mía!,... ja! al menos tengo el consuelo de que no te pudiste meter en esas perfectas piernas- dijo Puckerman esto ultimo con cara de orgasmo o algo así ganándose una cara de asco por mi cuenta  
-lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido por la estúpida de Fabray - le saque la lengua a Quinn que me seguía viendo desde el espejo retrovisor- enserio Quinn de todas las chicas tenias que llegar cuando estaba con ella?  
-por enésima vez Santana eso reclámaselo a tu padre  
-¡oh claro!, llegare y le diré "a ver padre ¡como carajo se te ocurre llamar a esa hora ese día, que no ves que estaba a punto de meterme en las piernas de la chica mas perfecta en el mundo!" ¡Ja! ¡No lo creo!  
- ¿la chica mas perfecta en el mundo?, creo que alguien se enamoro- se burlo Quinn logrando hacerme sentir calor en mis cachetes... ¡oh por Dios! ¡Me había ruborizado!... ¿es eso posible para alguien de mi tono de piel?, por la cara de Quinn y Puck parece que si…  
-oh cállate Fabray!  
-y eso a terminado de confirmármelo, que tiene esa chica de especial Santana? como para haber logrado lo imposible... enamorarte  
-en primera, no me enamore y en segunda ella es perfecta, enserio la mejor de todas las chicas con las que e estado  
-casi- tosió Puck  
-esa forma tan sexy de bailar- continúe ignorando el comentario de Puckerman- esos labios que parecían hechos para mi, y esos hermosos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban apenas los veía, aparte de que tengo algo por las rubias, tu mas que nadie lo sabe Quinn- solté levantándole sugestivamente las cejas a Quinn tratando de desviar la atención de la pequeña y un poco cursi descripción de Brittany  
- el peor error de mi vida, después de dormir con Puck- dijo mi amiga con cara de horrorizada viendo a la nada, y logrando mi cometido desviar el tema.

lo que mas odio del verano es que se acabe, no, mas bien que se acabe y que tenga que volver a la maldita rutina, no es que no me agrade volver a ver a las porristas lo que no me agrada es que eso significa volver a ver a Sue y el tener que mantener mi faceta de perra, a veces me pregunto que se sentirá ser como los chicos del Glee club, nadie los toma en cuenta y no tienen una reputación que cuidar… pero eso si tienen una cara que cuidar de los slushies, ok tal vez y no sea tan malo ser yo, cualquiera quisiera ser yo, capitana de las porristas, perra oficial de la escuela, una de las mejores voces del Glee club (si no fuera por la maldita de Berry que Dios!, tiene tanto talento  
como la sensualidad que le falta, no importa lo que diga Fabray) y la mas deseada por hombres y mujeres, pero no importa lo que los demás quisieran, a veces me canso de ser yo, y aunque no lo quiera aceptar lo único que hace que cada día valga la pena es el Glee club, siento que es el único lugar en que puedo ser verdaderamente yo, sin ser juzgada, porque aunque me duela admitirlo aparte de Puckerman y Quinn los chicos de Glee son lo mas parecido que tengo a amigos, le estaré  
eternamente agradecida a Fabray por avernos obligado a Puckerman y a mi a entrar que porque "quería vigilar a Finn" naa! al diablo con eso siempre diré que quien en verdad le interesa es Berry pero, esa ya es otra historia y ahora debo de terminar de arreglarme para la practica de las 7 con las cheerios.

-  
¡odio a Sue enserio la odio! me Levante a las 6 de la mañana para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento de las 7 para que no me dejara ver las audiciones de porristas  
*flashback*  
-Satán ¿a donde crees que vas?- escuche que Sue me gritaba desde atrás justo antes de salir de los vestidores para dirigirme a las canchas para las audiciones de las cheerios

-mmm a las chanchas para las audiciones, eso es lo que la capitana tiene que hacer cada inicio de año ¿no?- dije con algo de obviedad  
-jajaja muy chistosa Satán, pero estas loca si crees que te dejare acercarte a mis nuevas porristas de los errores se aprende querida y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de Q  
-ahhh! Pero cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no fui yo quien embarazo a Quinn! ¡Eso es imposible!  
-nada es imposible en esta vida Sand bags, y como ese bebe no nació con un mohawk, tu eres la siguiente en la lista así que tu te me quedas aquí haciendo lo que se te de tu gana con las chicas que valla rechazando  
-¡y como carajo quieres que entrene si no me dejaras ver a las nuevas chicas! recuerda que ¡soy la capitana!  
-primero que nada cuidado con tu vocabulario Satán y segunda hoy no habrá entrenamiento al menos no para ti, primero les daré a las chicas unas clases de orientación sexual y un par de condones para que mañana que te conozcan no vuelva a pasar lo de Fabray  
-ahhh pero!... ash... esta bien por lo menos podré reconfortar las que rechaces  
-perfecto Sand Bags ahora aquí quédate y no salgas porque si se que te acercaste a una de mis nuevas cheerios antes de mañana yo misma te reventare esos implantes!- y con eso se fue y me dejo sola en los vestidores  
*fin del flashback*  
y lo peor es que las chicas que rechazaron tenían todo para que las rechazaran! y no me quedo de otra mas que irme a la oficina de Sue a dormir y es así como ahora me dirijo a la clase de español que es la primera del día... ash! que horror no se ni siquiera porque sigo entrando a esa clase, al ser latina la materia es mas fácil que recreo y lo peor es que siempre vemos lo mismo, estos tipos son unos completos imbéciles en cuanto a idiomas se trata, pero bueno por lo menos tengo otra hora de dormir y una A asegurada. al entrar al salón estaba casi lleno solo quedaban un par de mesas al final así que me fui y senté en la esquina, puse mi mochila en la mesa y la tome como almohada tratando de volver a dormir, después de como 5 minutos escuche al maestro entrar y empezar a dar la clase y cuando ya me estaba quedando profundamente dormida se escucho como alguien o algo se cayo y se metió un muy buen chingadazo, levante la cabeza para burlarme del imbécil que se cayo pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una hermosa rubia de hermosos ojos azules levantándose del suelo sacudiéndose y sobándose la frente donde pronto saldría un gran moretón por el golpe... esa cara, ese cabello, esos hermosos ojos azules, no había duda ni un segundo lo tendría que dudar... Brittany

-¡mierda!- fue lo único que se escucho en el salón después del estruendoso golpe ya que todos habían guardado silencio, ganándome la mirada de todos hasta de Brittany a quien se le iluminaron los ojos al verme, nuestras miradas hicieron contacto regresándole la atención de todos a Brittany  
-López! cuidado con su vocabulario, y usted señorita...-checo el maestro la lista del grupo buscando el nombre de Brittany- Pierce- dijo después de encontrarlo- siéntese a un lado de su admiradora- me señalo- es el único lugar disponible, felicidades López- y se empezaron a escuchar risitas ahogadas, ahora si el profesor de español estaba en mi lista, le lance mi ya famosa mirada de perra a todos en el salón y las risas cesaron, volviendo la atención al maestro y continuaron la clase, Brittany se apresuro a sentarse junto a mi y me sonrió... Dios esa sonrisa, tal vez y Fabray no estaba tan perdida cuando dijo que me había enamorado...

Espero comentarios, quejas sugerencias mas que nada sugerencias de como quieren continuarlo y pues espero es valla gustando y disculpas por no actualizar antes pero tengo un pequeño bloqueo de escritora si es qe me puedo llamar asi :/ y pues el destino parecía que no quería que actualizara rápido porque las luz no para de fallar por aca asi que hare todo lo posible por actualizar rápido pero tampoco prometo nada esto de escribir no es lo mas fácil de mundo y ya los dejo saludos y gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios :)

Pd: a bañars todos para cnseguir mas ideas y ayudarme con la historia se aceptan PM o cmo sea qe se escriba eso :)


	3. Chapter 3

Empieza La Farsa  
Brittany se apresuro a sentarse junto a mi y me sonrió... Dios esa sonrisa, tal vez y Fabray no estaba tan perdida cuando dijo que me había enamorado  
-hola- dijo tímidamente regalándome esa sonrisa que tan mal me tiene  
-ho...hola- conteste algo nerviosa, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que decir, le había mentido acerca de mi nombre, por Dios Santana! porque tenias que hacer eso! de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar jamás me habría corregido al decir mi nombre, pero ahora ya estas metida en este lío, Dios que aré! lo mejor será hacerte mensa... si eso!- Soy Santana - le extendí mi mano probando suerte a ver si es que con el alcohol había olvidado lo que paso esa noche  
-Santana?- dijo con cara de confusión, por supuesto que no lo había olvidado  
-López, Pierce su atención en la clase por favor- ah! gracias! acaba de salir de mi lista profesor- después de la clase te la puedes llevar a la bodega del conserje como ya te es costumbre Santana- dijo esto ultimo en español y solo unos cuantos entendieron, y así como salió volvió a mi lista- pero por favor en clases no la distraigas, viendo las calificaciones que trae la señorita Pierce no necesita mas distracciones  
-pero profesor si yo solamente, le estaba explicando el tema que estamos viendo- mentí  
-claro, y yo me chupo el dedo!  
-es enserio profesor, aparte hoy tengo prohibido "socializar" con las chicas nuevas, ordenes de Sue, no quiere que embarace a otra de sus cheerios  
-¿que?, pero si eso no...  
-lo se, pero ya sabes como es Sue  
-ok, supongamos que te creo, pero que te dice que Brittany es una cheerios?  
-por la manera en que se mueve y ese cuerpo tiene que...- solté sin darme cuenta, gracias a dios esta discusión se estaba llevando en español y los pocos que le entendían sabían que lo mejor para ellos era quedarse callados si no iría all Lima Heights sobre ellos  
-oh y con eso supongo que apenas la conociste... olvídalo ya que tienes tantas ganas de ayudar a Pierce que te parece si...- al ser mencionado su nombre Brittany volteo a verme con una cara de enorme confusión... se veía hermosa, la manera en que arrugaba su nariz, lograba que sus pecas se movieran y era la cosa mas hermosa, tierna y sexy que había visto en mi vida, tomemos eso haciendo combinación con sus hermosos ojos azules... mi perdición- así que espero que logres  
que Pierce consiga por lo menos un ocho en el primer parcial  
-que dijo?- pregunto Brittany después de que el profesor regresara su atención a la clase dando por terminada nuestra discusión  
-creo, que seré tu tutora- dije un poco shockeada por la reciente conversación con el Sr Martínez  
-eso es genial Sandra - dijo dando un brinquito en su lugar  
-em... no, soy Santana - le corregí  
-no tontita, que estemos en clase de español no quiere decir que tienes que cambiar tu nombre al de algún personaje mexicano, aparte Santana es nombre de niño, el nos dio la mitad de México- me sonrió, al ver si cara de confusión, jamás creí que supiera eso, nadie en el salón aparte de mi recuerda eso- historia es mi materia favorita, es como un cuento sin fin!  
-oh emmm... pero no, estoy hablando enserio mi nombre es Santana López, eso dice mi acta de nacimiento  
-pero... tu me dijiste que tu nombre era Sandra- puso cara de confusión  
-emmm... creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien mas- probé mi suerte y tal vez se de por vencida  
-no, eras tu jamás me olvidaría de tu cara y tu sexy acento latino sin mencionar esos labios - logro que me ruborizara- que no te acuerdas de Miami?- no pude soportar que me sostuviera la mirada, soy buena mintiendo pero no con esos hermosos ojos azules viéndome así que desvié la mirada y me concentre en mi cuaderno  
-no, lo siento no se de que hablas- después de un par de segundos de silencio escuche su respiración un poco agitada como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto, cosa que me mato, no podría permitir que salieran lagrimas de esos hermosos ojos azules por mi culpa, no me lo permitiría pero... que hacer?, en eso sentí el vibrar de mi celular, era un tweet del profesor Martínez, de haber sabido que seria mi maestro de español jamás habría hecho ese numero de "La Isla Bonita"  
con el, eso le hace creer que tiene derechos aunque tal vez, los tenga pero en este momento no... Lo leí y decía:  
"SatanLopez ¿volviendo a jugar con las chicas en verano? te dije  
que algún día esto iba a pasar "Sandra" ahora voltea a tu derecha y  
arregla las cosas con tu compañera antes de que estalle en llanto"

wow, ese hombre si que tenía buen oído... sentí una mirada que me penetraba y levante la vista para encontrarme con el Sr. Martínez haciéndole señas para que volteara con Britt... como si eso fuera tan fácil, si tan solo pudiera clonarme y hacerle creer que tengo una gemela, espera un momento... eso es!, voltee un poco la cabeza solo para alcanzar a ver a Britt por el rabillo del ojo  
-Miami dijiste?- solté logrando que su respiración se calmara un poco, ella asintió y voltee de lleno a verla  
-ya recordaste?- pregunto  
-no- y la pequeña sonrisa que se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro desapareció bruscamente- pero... mi hermana fue de vacaciones ahí con nuestros amigos, yo no pude ir porque me había lastimado un tobillo pero ella si fue tal vez, ella es a quien te refieres  
-pero si eras tu!  
-Sandra y yo somos gemelas- al parecer empezó a hallarle sentido a las cosas porque su sonrisa empezó a aparecer de nuevo  
-¿tus papis aprovecharon el 2x1 de la cigüeña?  
-emmm... claro- ¿que?, la cigüeña, creo que la mandare a la clase de educación sexual, que dará Sue, aunque no creo miss "tu embarazaste a Fabray" ayude mucho  
- ¡eso es genial!, cuando sea la hora del almuerzo puedo sentarme con ustedes?- mierda! como no pensé en eso antes!, Dios Santana esta chica te esta haciendo perder el encanto  
-emmm, lo que pasa es que Sandra no viene a esta escuela- su sonrisa se volvió a desvanecer  
-pero, ¿porque?  
-porque 2 López es demasiado para esta escuela- le sonreí - pero si quieres puedes venirte conmigo en el almuerzo, solo tendré que hablar antes con los chicos- si, tendré que pedirles que me ayuden en mi farsa, al menos hasta que encuentre la manera de decirle la verdad a Brittany sin lastimarla  
-esta bien!- me dio un pequeño abrazo, y en eso la campana sonó, marcando el fin de la primera clase

el siguiente par de clases no las compartía con Brittany y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con todos los chicos del Glee club la mayoría pensó que de verdad tenía una gemela y terminaron espantados con la idea, por supuesto no los corregí, no me arriesgaría y verdaderamente la cara que ponen a la mención de 2 santanas no tiene precio, los otros cuantos aceptaron con seguirme el juego si les prometía no lastimar a Brittany, lo hice pero obvio no me creyeron aun así dijeron que si la verdad se sabia ellos jamás se habían enterado, con quien mas problema tuve fue con Quinn y Puckerman claro porque al principio pensaron que me había vuelto loca luego que todo lo estaba inventando y después de que el Sr. Martínez lo confirmara, me creyeron Puckerman me sorprendió con su respuesta  
*flashback*  
-López, si es tas haciendo esto para no quedarte con las ganas de meterte con esa chica, estas cayendo mas bajo de lo que jamás me podría imaginar, mira que montar todo un show solo para acostarte con ella, mejor emborráchala y ya  
-no Puckerman entiende, esa chica en verdad me interesa y no para solo una noche, si así fuera no habría inventado todo esto, pero sabes, muy bien la reputación que tengo y seguramente no me tomaría enserio, siendo alguien mas, alguien que nadie conoce, puedo empezar de cero, sin prejuicios ni una reputación solo lo de día a día entiendes?  
-cierto, esta bien, lo puedo ver en tus ojos en verdad la quieres así que no me meteré y tendrás todo mi apoyo en esto  
*fin del flashback*  
y bueno Quinn fue lo que me esperaba, con cosas como "ja! bendito sea el destino, al fin sentaras cabeza" y comentarios así, no me la saque de encima hasta que llegamos a la cafetería y Brittany se nos acerco ganándome una sonrisa burlona por parte de Quinn mientras Britt ponía una cara de confusión  
-tu eres la chica que se llevo a Sandra aquella Noche en Miami no?  
-emmm si, creo que no nos presentaron aquella noche- dijo esto mirándome- aunque lo entiendo... estabas muy ocupada- me levanto una ceja, ¡Dios! ¡Fabray como te odio!  
-emmm, je si un poco- se ruborizo, Dios, que hermosa se ve  
-eh, si Brittany, Quinn ya me contó lo que sabe de lo que paso en Miami, y del show que me perdí, créeme jamás había visto a Sandra tan feliz - y era la verdad, por mas que lo quise negar al principio, ella me hacia feliz y no tenía sentido seguir negándolo  
-¿¡enserio!- dijeron, Quinn y Brittany, la primera como pregunta y la segunda tan emocionada como un niño en Navidad  
-si- les regale mi sonrisa mas sincera y por la cara de Quinn supuse que por lo menos enfrente de Britt ya no me iba a molestar con el hecho del resiente descubrimiento de mis sentimientos, que para algunos parecían un mito, y que haría todo lo posible por ayudarme para llegar a ser feliz con Britt, si y todo esto con solo una mirada... por algo es mi mejor amiga, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta

Hola pple quero agradecerles por todos los Reviews enserio se aprecian mucho y me inspiran a querer seguir escribiendo, les soy sincera no se a donde va esto creo que le empiezo a hallar forma y en verdad me gusta es de ir descubriendo lo que pasara junto con ustedes por favor si me tardo no se desesperen es que esta semana se me vienen los parciales de hecho se supone que debo de estar estudiando pero bueno…. Y si me tarde un poco culpen a mi profe que me puso a hacer un servicio comunitario y bueno ya saben cualquier sugerencia para la historia mucho mas que bien recibida y espero les guste a donde va esto y nos leemos el siguiente capitulo

Los Reviews son vida! :D


	4. Glee

Glee

-si- les regale mi sonrisa mas sincera y por la cara de Quinn supuse que por lo menos enfrente de Britt ya no me iba a molestar con el hecho del resiente descubrimiento de mis sentimientos, que para algunos parecían un mito, y que haría todo lo posible por ayudarme para llegar a ser feliz con Britt, si y todo esto con solo una mirada... por algo es mi mejor amiga, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta y así pasamos todo el recreo platicando y conociéndonos mas, algunas cosas que Britt había dicho las recordaba de Miami y casi se me sale decir un par de veces "oh si eso lo sabia" gracias a Dios la ensalada me lo impedía, cuando ya faltaban 5 minutos para que sonara la campana Quinn empezó a recoger las cosas y yo me le quede viendo raro, siempre llegamos tarde a la clase después de recreo, y llegar temprano el primer día seria mal acostumbrar a los maestros  
-¡Hey! ¿Q que haces?  
-toca Glee, San, y es el primer día tenemos que llegar antes por si alguien quiere audisionar recuerda, necesitamos gente - dijo con una media sonrisa, era verdad necesitábamos gente, no es que nos faltara talento, el ultimo año habíamos llegado a las nacionales pero por culpa de frankeenteen no llegamos a nada, al menos Berry lo voto después de eso, lo que nos faltaba era gente, y como todo mundo veía a el Glee club como una bola de perdedores las posibilidades de  
alcanzar el mínimo para las seccionales eran pocas

-cierto, solo llevare a Britt a su siguiente clase y nos vemos allá, - asintió y se dio la vuelta con rumbo a el salón de coro- y...¿cual clase te toca?- pregunte volviendo mi atención a Britt  
-mmm- dijo mientras sacaba su horario- no lo se, los horarios son demasiado confusos- puso la misma cara de confusión que en español e igual que en aquel momento me perdí en sus pecas -¿¡Santana sigues aquí!- dijo Britt sacándome de mi ensueño, moviendo una mano frente a mi cara  
-¿eh?  
-te decía que creo que me toca club de ajedrez, no se ni porque estoy inscrita en eso, una vez trate de jugar pero no me podía subir al caballo como Ron en Harry Potter... quede muy decepcionada- soltó sacándome una sonrisa con su inocencia  
- si, ser un muggle es decepcionante- le sonreí  
- y que tal si voy contigo y Quinn a Glee... a menos que no tenga el talento suficiente- se desvaneció su sonrisa  
-por supuesto que tienes el talento suficiente, seguro tienes mas de lo que la mitad de Glee, como no lo había pensado antes, vamos!- la tome de la mano y la jale hacia la salida de la cafetería y al salón del coro

al llegar a Glee casi todos estaban en el salón solo faltaban Kurt y Mercedes, seguro se estaban poniendo al tanto de todo lo que hicieron en el verano, como sea al entrar al salón todos y digo TODOS (hasta Brad, el pianista) nos voltearon a ver, y lo que recibí fueron un montón de miradas de sorpresa y confusión no fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que tenía a Brittany tomada de la mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados, y bueno eso no lo hacia ni con mis "amigas" despistadamente la solté y le dije que me acompañara a sentar, apenas se distrajo y le mande a todos los curiosos que nos veían mi ya famosa mirada de "iré todo Lima Heights sobre ti" y curiosamente la puerta (por la que iban entrando Kurt, Mercedes y mr. Shueen ese momento) se volvió muy interesante porque todos voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo.  
-hola chicos, ¿como les fue en su verano?- saludo muy feliz el profesor recibiendo como respuestas varios "genial, aburrido, increíble" y varias cosas por el estilo- me alegra que les haya ido bien ahora hay que concentrarnos en las seccionales y en como conseguir gente nueva, recuerden que Lauren no volverá así que nos falta uno para alcanzar el mínimo- valla pero este hombre siempre con lo mismo, si no son las seccionales, son las regionales y si no son las regionales son las nacionales, todo para que el imbécil de Finn y sus hormonas lo tiren todo por la borda! y a comenzar desde el principio, como sea, le clave la mirada para ver si así lograba llamar  
su atención y que se diera cuenta de que ya no necesitamos a nadie mas porque tenemos a Brittany, después de como dos minutos de eso, logre captar su atención con una mirada de pregunta, no conteste, solo señale a mi lado donde estaba sentada Brittany

- oh valla parece que ya tenemos a alguien- dijo acercándose a Brittany- ¿como te llamas?  
-Soy Brittany Susan Pierce- sonrió  
-bueno Brittany, supongo que estas aquí para unirte a New Directions, ¿no?- Dios pero que pregunta tan estúpida, si no ¿para que mas?  
-em, yo vine para entrar al club Glee- dijo con una cara de confusión  
- Britt el nombre del coro es New Directions- le susurre  
-oh, claro, si, quiero entrar a new Directions  
-ok, entonces, somos todo oídos - dijo Mr. Shue mientras se sentaba junto a Mercedes, Brittany no se movió así que me acerque para decirle que tenía que pasar al centro y cantar algo para su audición  
-oh...- fue lo que conseguí de respuesta, se levanto y paro en el centro del salón  
- y dinos, que vas a cantar?- pregunto Mr. Shue  
-eh, la verdad no se, se supone que aurita debo de estar en el club de ajedrez, pero como los caballos son demasiado pequeños y no se mueven solos...-soltó ganándose una docena de miradas confundidas- creí mas divertido acompañar a Quinn y Santana- continuo haciendo que las miradas de todos se centraran en nosotras- así que no estoy del todo segura sobre que cantare- termino  
- em bueno... si quieres puedes adicionar mañana... dijo Mr. Shue  
- emmm no!, ya se que cantare- se acerco a los chicos de la banda, les susurro algo, ellos pusieron cara extrañados y asintieron, entonces la música empezó a sonar y en el momento en que reconocí la canción no pude evitar sonreír, Brittany en verdad que era divertida  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man  
Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan- comenzó a cantar y al igual que yo todos sonrieron, esa era sin duda la canción mas graciosa de todas, no hay momento en que la escuche sin tirarme al suelo por la risa.  
Old man, why are you starrin' at me?  
Mack on me and my friends it's kinda creepy

Siguió mientras se acercaba a Brad y haciendo caras según lo que decía la canción

You should be prowling around the old folks' home, oh  
Come on, dude, leave us alone  
At first we thought that it was kind of ill when  
We saw that you were like a billion  
And still out trying' to make a killing'- se Alejo de Brad y se puso en  
medio del salón, comenzando a bailar justo como solo ella sabe hacerlo-  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur  
An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man  
Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan  
that's what you are, ha

y termino la cancióndejándonos a todos pasmados por su talento y forma de moverse, y decir que no había mas de un chico "emocionado" seria una mentira, porque estoy segura que hasta el hobbit aka. Rachel Berry estaba "emocionada" y no lo digo porque yo también lo este y quiera que todos sientan lo mismo que yo, nah para nada, de echo no me convendría que alguien mas se fije en Britt, pero el modo en que las mejillas de Berry estaban encendidas no daba otra explicación mas que esa, después de varios segundos de silencio, Mr. Shue fue el primero en aplaudir seguido rápidamente de todos - valla eso fue, grandioso, creo que este año tal vez lleguemos mas lejos en las nacionales- dijo Mr. Shue después de que los aplausos cesaron, la clase siguió sin ningún gran acontecimiento, lo mismo de siempre, seccionales, nacionales y nuestros grandes sueños. cuando en timbre sonó señalando el final de la clase y el comienzo de la ultima todos nos empezamos a retirar del salón para dirigirnos a nuestra ultima clase  
- y que clase te toca?- le pregunte a Brittany mientras caminábamos en el pasillo  
-emmm creo que...- no termino de hablar porque en ese instante chochamos con alguien que estaba parado frente a nosotras, levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver quien era y...  
-coach- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa que dejaba ver un poco de miedo  
-Pierce, López- dijo Sue, soltando mi nombre con un poco de veneno- no teníamos un trato, López?, creo que tendré que reventarte esas bolsas de arena- sonrió maliciosamente, y me dio un poco de miedo, a mi casi nada me da miedo, por Dios son Santana Fucking López, pero entre ese casi entra Sue, y su mirada de desquiciada que escapo de un manicomnio, justo como la que ahora me estaba mostrando  
-¿que? - pregunte aun shockeada por esa mirada  
-lo que oíste, que haces con una de mis cheerios nuevas antes de la platica, por Dios! espero que no sea tan tarde y aun no le hayas echo lo que a Fabray- dijo mientras tomaba a Britt de la muñeca y la separaba de mi lado- tu y yo señorita tendremos que hablar y quiero que me digas exactamente donde y como te a tocado esta pervertida- le dijo a Britt como si hablara con un bebe y luego me mando otra mirada asesina, por Dios no podría estar hablando enserio!- vamos, tengo una muñeca con tu nombre esperando en mi oficina- volvió la mirada a Britt y empezó a caminar hacia su oficina arrastrando a Britt con ella- ¡y tu! - grito viéndome sobre su hombro- ¡hablaremos seriamente mañana!- enserio tenía que estar bromeando, era imposible que lograra algo con  
Britt en tan poco tiempo, aunque mis récords dicen lo contrario aun así, no iba a dejar que se creyera con el poder de separarme de Britt solo por su estúpida idea de que la voy a embarazar  
-te veo mañana Britt!- grite, mas como desafío para Sue que como despedida, ella solo sonrió y asintió


	5. Pierce

Pierce

-te veo mañana Britt!- grite, mas como desafío para Sue que como despedida, ella solo sonrió y asintió

_  
como hoy no tendría practica de cheerios llegue temprano a la casa, me sorprendí al ver el carro de mi padre estacionado en la cochera, el siempre esta tan ocupado en su trabajo que es extraño que este en casa, de echo creo que pasa mas tiempo en hoteles alrededor del país que aquí, entre a la casa y me fui directo a la cocina (con la ensalada del receso me quede con un poco de hambre), tome una manzana y me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras pude ver una cabellera rubia en el comedor, esa cabellera se me hacia tan conocida, me acerque un poco para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas, aunque era imposible o no?... cuando estuve bajo el marco de la puerta no me quedo mas duda, era ella ¿pero como?,- seguro estas alucinando- me dije, me di la vuelta para ir a mi cuarto pero apenas di un paso y escuche esa risa- oh por Dios si es- el pánico entro en mi, ¿y si se entero de todo y vino a reclamarle? me pregunte, para que todas las dudas desaparecieran volví a la puerta -Britt- susurre, para llamar su atención - Brittany- dije un poco mas fuerte, pero no me escucho - Pierce!- casi grite, en eso volteo y quede sorprendida, si, era rubia y alta, con los rasgos muy parecidos, pero la luz en esos ojos azules no era la misma, estos eran solo eso, un par de ojos azules, no los hermosos ojos azules que tanto me encantan  
-emmm, nos conocemos- me dijo la mujer que ya de un poco mas cerca se notaba que era varios años mayor que yo  
-Santana!, querida, llegaste temprano- dijo mi padre llegando a la escena de por atrás de mi - oh, parece que ya se conocieron- entro al comedor y me invito a que me acercara- hija ella es Susan Pierce, recuerdas el hotel- dios!, en ese momento mi mente empezó a atar cabos y pensé que estaba en problemas por lo de Miami y Britt aunque no habría porque siempre hago lo mismo con todas las chicas y mi padre esta consiente de eso- pues aquí Susan es la nueva socia mayoritaria de la cadena hotelera, y a venido a ofrecerme ser su socio, que te parece, ya era hora no?- rio mi padre, verán el es el gerente general del hotel aquí en Lima (que viene a ser como el corazón de la empresa aquí nació la cadena hotelera), el segundo al mando, y siempre a sido su sueno llegar a ser socio y tener acciones y esas cosas, por eso viaja tanto, es la mano derecha del socio mayoritario en turno y ahora esta mujer tan parecida a Britt, es la nueva socia, y mira que hasta el mismo apellido tienen... espera, oh no! ella debe ser su madre, por eso el parecido, por eso Britt estaba en el hotel en Miami -Susan, ella es mi hija Santana  
-mucho gusto- la salude de mano  
-hija, no te esperaba hasta mas tarde, ¿no tuviste entrenamiento de las cheerios?  
- emmm, no Sue quería un entrenamiento solo para las chicas nuevas- mentí, obvio no le diría a mi padre que les daría una platica de educación sexual por miedo a que las embarazara  
-¿Sylvester?, ¿Sue Sylvester?- pregunto la señora  
- emmm, si  
-oh, valla que coincidencia, mi hija esta en la misma escuela, McKinley high, no?- pregunto- hoy fue su primer día, según supe, entro a las porristas también- dijo de manera desinteresada, pareciera que no le importaba- tal vez la conozcas, Brittany se llama

-eh si, como capitana de las cheerios, conozco a todas las integrantes- mentí, otra vez para que no hiciera ninguna pregunta sobre mi amistad con Britt  
-oh bueno  
- emmm, bueno, siendo porristas las dos, tal vez y sean buenas amigas así que Santana, quiero que ayudes a Brittany con sus clases y no dejes que nadie- y recalco nadie dándome esa mirada que me da siempre que me ve con una chica diferente a la del día anterior- le haga daño ¿ok?- había captado el mensaje, no quería que me metiera con Britt, pero adivina que mi querido padre, ya es demasiado tarde

-te lo prometo Papa- dije con mi sonrisa mas sincera  
- bueno, te agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero tengo que avisaste que Brittany no es la persona mas brillante del mundo así que, si te das por vencida, no te juzgare, seguro en un mes ya la habrán corrido por, la sarta de estupideces que dice- soltó la madre de Brittany y en verdad me dieron ganas de mostrarles como se hacen las cosas en Lima Heights, como se le ocurre hablar así de su propia hija, mi padre se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que le estaba mandando a la mujer y rápidamente entro al rescate de la tipa esa.  
-em, Santana será mejor que vallas a tu cuarto, que nosotros tenemos cosas que hablar acerca del hotel  
-ok- dije saliéndome del comedor sin siquiera decirle adiós a la madre de Britt, ya con un pie en las escaleras, mi padre me tomo del brazo  
- ¿que fue eso?- pregunto en voz baja  
-¿que fue que?- respondí  
- sabes de lo que hablo, ¿conoces a esa tal Brittany?, por favor dime que aun no le has echo nada- por Dios! no puede ser, hasta mi mismo padre desconfía de mi, viniendo de Sue y su fobia a que embarace a sus porristas no me molesta, ella es así, pero mi padre, en verdad me dolió, cada vez estoy mas convencida de que mentirle a Brittany fue lo mejor, fingiendo ser otra persona no habrá este tipo de comentarios  
-no puede ser que tu también salgas con estas cosas- me solté de su agarre  
-hija te quiero y te acepto como eres, pero no neguemos que tienes una reputación, y eso no va cambiar de la noche a la mañana solo porque si  
-pues porque eres mi padre, deberías saber que aun con reputación y todo, tengo sentimientos y si tanto te preocupa, pues te diré que si, conozco a Brittany, y por desgracia ya es demasiado tarde para que me vengas con tus sermones- solté con veneno  
- que le hiciste Santana- me regaño mi padre  
-la conocí en Miami, estuve con ella la ultima noche que estuvimos ahí- abrió los ojos como platos- pero no te preocupes que gracias a tu llamada para la comida con el lisiado ese que choco no llegamos a nada mas de lo normal con unos cuantos tragos en el bar, y aunque no lo creas, te agradezco que me hayas arruinado los planes de aquella noche, porque aunque parezca imposible de mi parte, le e tomado cariño a Brittany, no e dejado de pensar en ella desde aquel día, y si alguna vez tengo la suerte de estar con ella quiero que sea especial- solté todo de un golpe con enojo aunque lo ultimo lo dije con un tono de voz suave uno que jamás avía escuchado salir de mi boca  
- estas hablando enserio?- suavizo su voz  
- si  
-entonces,... lo siento... tienes razón, soy tu padre y tengo que apoyarte, solo no la lastimes, por mas que te quiera, si la dañas eso pondría en peligro mi trabajo y no creo que quieras un padre pobre o si?- sonrió espetando que yo también lo hiciera, pero no- solo, arregla las cosas con ella ¿ok?  
-ok papa, ahora me voy a dormir un rato, espero verte en la cena- sonreí y subí las escaleras con rumbo a mi habitación

y como era de esperarse, mi padre no llego a cenar, tal vez y lo volvería a ver en una semana si tengo suerte, bueno por lo menos ahora tendré la casa para mi sola lo que significa que es casi imposible que se enteren de lo de Sandra/Santana

Humm creo que tarde menos esta vez, y bueno espero que ahora que estoy de vacaciones tenga mas tiempo para escribir, ya tengo casi todo el capitulo siguiente solo me faltan unas cositas y ya…. Por cierto posiblemente en la próxima semana estaré subiendo la traducción del fic "challenge accepted" del que les hable en el capitulo pasad y bueno eso es todo espero que estén bien y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización


	6. La Plaza

La Plaza

y como era de esperarse, mi padre no llego a cenar, tal vez y lo volvería a ver en una semana si tengo suerte, bueno por lo menos ahora tendré la casa para mi sola lo que significa que es casi imposible que se enteren de lo de Sandra/Santana

como tuve que cenar sola, solo me serví un cereal y salí a caminar,  
Lima es una ciudad muy pequeña así que es normal que la gente camine  
cuando quiere ir de un lugar a otro en vez de salir en carro, y los  
vecindarios mas ricos tienen sus propias plazas, lo triste es que la  
plaza de enfrente de mi casa esta llena de niños gritando y corriendo  
de aquí para allá, no es que odie mucho a los niños, tal vez cuando sea  
grande y me case (si es que tengo la suerte de que alguien me quiera  
lo suficiente para casarse conmigo) tal vez en ese entonces tenga un  
par de niños pero solo hasta entonces, espero que mi tolerancia con  
ellos crezca conforme los años, así que con mi plaza infestada de  
niños camino hacia mi plaza favorita, la de Quinn, al principio pensé  
en ir y platicar un rato con ella, pero se me antoja mas un rato a  
solas, cuando llego la plaza esta justo como lo espere, los ancianos  
que viven a tres casas de Quinn caminando alrededor de la plaza, los  
niños de dos casas junto a Quinn paseando a su perro y el jardinero  
regando el césped.  
camino hacia los columpios que están solos, siempre e tenido un gusto  
indescriptible por ellos, siempre que veo unos columpios, corro como  
una niña pequeña a ellos, solía tener unos columpios en casa pero  
cuando mis padres se divorciaron preferí que los quitaran, mi madre  
los había escogido y el simple hecho de verlos me recordaba a ella, y  
simplemente no quería eso, estuve varios minutos columpiándome,  
recordando como era todo antes de que mis padres se divorciaran, me  
encantaría decir que en aquel entonces fue cuando mas feliz fui, pero  
estaría mintiendo, porque a pesar de que la familia estaba "unida" las  
cosas no eran tan diferentes de como ahora, si me pongo a pensar bien  
los únicos momentos en los que eh sido feliz de verdad han sido cuando  
estoy con Quinn y Puckerman o en el club Glee o mas reciente aun...  
con Brittany, hoy había sido sin duda uno de mis días favoritos en  
años... si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en otro  
momento, otra historia, no lo se tal vez desde pequeñas y ser las  
mejores amigas así como con Quinn, aunque tal vez y siendo así le  
habría ganado el cariño que le tengo a Quinn, el de una hermana...  
tal vez si tan solo hubiéramos tenido mas tiempo de conocernos en  
Miami, no lo se una semana donde pudiera haber sido yo Santana López  
no una hermana gemela invento de mis locuras, ni la perra que se mete  
con todo lo que se mueve mientras sea mujer, porque la verdad esa no  
soy yo, si hago todo eso es porque quiero llamar la atención de mis  
padres, y como no, mi madre fuera del país en solo Dios sabe donde  
ignorando completamente el hecho de que tiene una hija, y mi padre,  
viajando alrededor del país tratando de mantener en control los  
hoteles, o al menos ese es el porque de mis actos según los psicólogos  
o al menos eso es lo que e leído en mis libros de psicología, y para  
ser sincera es la razón mas viable que encuentro, y a pesar de que en  
mis libros dice que hay maneras de que todo sea mejor y bla bla bla...  
yo nunca había querido cambiar, nunca había encontrado una razón para  
salir de mi zona de confort y tener que luchar con esas estupideces  
llamadas sentimientos, lo único que hacen es lastimarte, de la misma  
manera en que nos lastimaron a mi padre y a mi cuando mi madre nos  
dejo, pero ahora que encontré a Britt es diferente, es como si ella  
fuera ese negrito en el arroz, pero alrevés, el blanquito en una bolsa  
de arroz negro, esa luz que sale de sus hermosos ojos azules, me hace  
querer verlos todo el día, despertar todas las mañanas viéndolo, les  
mentiría si les dijera que no pase todo el verano fantaseando como  
seria el vivir con esos hermosos ojos azules, por eso apenas vi la  
oportunidad y me lance con la primera estupidez que se me vino a la  
mente... tener una gemela, ja Dios! que cosa mas estúpida, seguro  
cuando todo se descubra ella no me querrá ver ni en pintura, pero que  
otra opción tenía, ser yo la Santana con una reputación mas rayada  
que baño del metro, no, no tenia oportunidad alguna, pare el columpio  
y Levante la vista para ver que tan noche era pues había una pequeña  
torre de reloj en la plaza, al levantar la vista vi que eran casi  
media noche y ya no había nadie en la plaza, me alarme un poco al ver  
la hora, pero luego me recordé que no había nadie esperándome en  
casa, que mas da si no llego a dormir, nadie se daría cuenta, saque mi  
iPod y me puse los audífonos, para que la música me distrajera y ya  
no me dejara pensar en la vacía vida que llevo, empecé a mover un poco  
el columpio al ritmo de la música, aunque no mucho, lo suficiente para  
mecerme un poco en el columpio, pasaron un par de canciones y empezó a  
sonar "Me Against The Music" la primera canción que baile con Britt,  
instantáneamente me hizo sonreír y comencé a cantar

...All my people on the floor, let me see you dance  
All my people wantin' more, let me see you dance  
All my people round and round, let me see you dance  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
en eso alguien me quita un audífono y me canta al oído

Get on the floor  
Baby lose control  
Just work your body  
And let it go  
If you wanna party  
Just grab somebody  
Hey Britney, we can dance all night long

al principio me asuste, creyendo que era algún pervertido, pero al  
reconocer la voz no pude evitar sonreír mas y voltear a cerciorarme de  
quien era...

Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya

si, era ella y al verme sonrió como yo  
- hola- dije dejando la canción a la mitad y quitándome el otro  
audífono  
- hola- contesto sentándose en el columpio de al lado  
-¿que haces fuera tan noche? - pregunte  
-lo mismo que tu supongo, tomando aire libre, no hay nadie esperándome  
en casa así que...- su sonrisa se borro por un instante y me di  
cuenta que seguro su madre también salió, bueno era obvio de ahora en  
adelante mi padre seria su sombra así que donde este ella esta el y  
viceversa- pero no importa- siguió- y... por simple curiosidad, quien  
eres, Santana o Sandra - dijo poniendo una sonrisa inocente  
-¿tu quien crees?- sonreí  
-por tu saludo, Santana, pero por la canción Sandra  
-cierto, no queda muy claro ja... pues en ese caso, mucho gusto  
señorita Pierce- le extendí mi mano- Sandra López a su servicio-  
sonrió y tomo mi mano, pero en vez de estrecharla, me acerco a ella y  
me beso  
al separarnos tarde un poco en salir del embobamiento  
-creo que no te lo esperabas- sonrió  
-emmm... yo...- no sabia que decir y no tuve que, pues me volvió a  
besar  
-¿crees que sea posible enamorarse de alguien en una noche? - me  
pregunto mientras empezaba a darse vuelo en el columpio  
-emmm...- aparte de que la pregunta no me la esperaba seguía sin salir  
del shock de que me besara- yo... eh...si, porsupuesto que si- dije  
volviendo en mi misma  
- eso pensé- dijo pensativa viendo a la nada- ¿porque no te  
sorprendió verme aquí en Lima?- pregunto mientras yo también  
empezaba a darme vuelo en el columpio  
-santana me dijo todo, desde que será tu tutora, hasta lo de Sue  
-claro, eso supuse- me sonrió- ¿y vives en esta calle?, bueno que  
pregunta mas mensa, si no porque mas estarias en esta plaza, disculpa  
mis estupideces, siempre suelo decirlas, seguro lo notaste en el bar  
del hotel pero pensaste que era por borracha  
-no, claro que no, no son estupideces, porfavor no vuelvas a decir  
eso- me detuve en el columpio e hice que ella también, la tome de la  
mano y la hice que me mirara a los ojos- escuchame bien, si alguien  
llega a decirte que eres idiota o que solo dices estupideces, dimelo y  
les partiré la cara, en ese presido instante ¿ok?  
-si- sonrió- pero... como les partirás la cara si estas en otra  
escuela y la mayoría de las veces que me dicen algo así es en la  
escuela, después de casa claro- dijo esto ultimo lo suficientemente  
bajo como para que yo no escuchara, pero escuche aunque preferí dejar  
ese tema para otro momento  
-para eso tenemos a Santana, no te alejes de ella y veras que jamás  
alguien se atreverá a decirte tales cosas ¿entendido?  
-ok- volvió a sonreír  
- y... para tu información, no, yo no vivo en esta calle, pero esta es  
mi plaza favorita, por eso estoy aquí, quien vive aquí es Quinn justo  
ahí- señale la casa de Quinn, una casa enorme con varios arboles en  
la entrada  
-wow, enserio!, yo vivo al lado!- dijo muy emocionada- tal vezalgún  
día podamos hacer una pijamas, tu, yo, Santana, Quinn y Rachel, vi  
como Quinn la miraba en Glee seguro nos lo agradecerá - ja claro quien  
sea que haya dicho que esta chica es estúpida, es en verdad un  
retrasado, a mi me tomo dos años el darme cuenta como Quinn miraba a  
Rachel y Britt en solo una hora lo consiguió  
-claro, algún día, pero no muy pronto, porque la escuela se viene  
pesada, tal vez en vacaciones de invierno eh? - trate de salvarme,  
porque esa pijamas significaría tenerme a mi "Sandra" y Santana juntas  
en una habitación lo cual es imposible  
-claro, si es que no me corren antes- dijo con un deje de tristeza  
-hey, claro que no te correrán, Santana será tu tutora en español y  
si necesitas ayuda en alguna otra materia yo te ayudare, así que para  
nada eso de que te correrán, si a Figgins se le ocurre tal estupidez,  
se la vera conmigo y mi espíritu de Lima Heights - sonreí  
maliciosamente  
- esta bien, confió en ti- me tomo de la mano, sonrió y luego bostezo  
- hey creo que ya te esta dando sueño- sonreí  
- un poco, pero no quiero volver a casa, es demasiado grande y casi no  
la conozco... me da miedo estar sola ahí y mas de noche- miro a la  
casa con temor- que tal si te quedas a dormir conmigo!- dijo  
entusiasmada  
-je, que mas quisiera yo, pero mañana es día de escuela y entro muy  
temprano, aparte de que Santana esta sola y no le agrada mucho el  
desayunar sola- lastima que es cierto y si me tocaría desayunar sola  
-pero, en verdad me da miedo, y si mañana no vamos a la escuela y le  
decimos a Santana que venga con nosotras- sonrió  
- no se puede Britt, es la primera semana, si pierdes una clase  
aurita, estarás perdida todo el año, pero te prometo que el viernes  
si, ¿te parece?, pero solo tu y yo, sin Santana- sonreí  
- esta bien!- dio un pequeño brinco en su columpio- ¿pero porque  
santana no?  
-emmm, no creo que quiera, por mas bien que nos llevemos, nunca a sido  
de las que creen que las gemelas devén hacer todo juntas- invente  
rápidamente- mmm esta bien, sirve que tenemos tiempo para las dos- me  
sonrió y me perdí en esos hermoso ojos azules y como se mezclaban con  
sus pecas  
-claro... em ahora será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, que mañana  
hay escuela,- dije levantándome de mi lugar estirando la mano para  
ayudarla a hacer lo mismo- ¿quieres que Santana pase por ti en la  
mañana?, pasara por Quinn así que...  
- claro, le diré al chofer que no venga por mi- saco su teléfono y  
mando un mensaje  
- ok, nos vemos luego- sonreí y me acerque para darle un beso en la  
mejilla, pero ella se movió rápidamente para que el beso callera en  
sus labios  
-nos vemos- dijo después de romper el beso y camino hacia su casa,  
antes de entrar volteo y me dijo adiós con la mano, hice lo mismo y  
comencé mi camino a casa

Author´s note: ¡hey creo que este si quedo largo! :) Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer espero no tardar mucho con la siguiente actualización y gracias a Harukals por siempre dejar su comentario que me anima a seguir escribiendo: D y a todos ustedes que leen desde las sombras xD ia saben un review no mata :)


	7. Primos

Primos  
la mañana llego y a pesar de que tenía que desayunar sola, una sonrisa invadió mi rostro tan vilmente como un granito... por más que quieras que desaparezca es imposible, al parecer el saber que mi relación con Brittany iba mejorando era la causante de la sonrisa, así que le reste importancia y decidí dejar que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar, siendo Santana o Sandra, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Quinn,

"arriba Fabray!, ve y dale los buenos días a tu vecina, en 5 min paso por ustedes -San"  
"¿a qué te refieres? -Quinn"  
"¡solo hazlo y ya! - San"  
Quinn no se había dado cuenta de su nueva vecina. Y quien mejor que yo para darle la sorpresa.  
Cuando llegue por ellas, ya estaban muy metidas en una muy alegre conversación. Me agradaba ver que se llevan bien Quinn siempre ha sido una gran amiga y Britt en tan poco tiempo ya se gano mi corazón que mejor que las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida (después de mi abuelita) se lleven de maravilla.  
Cuando me vieron llegar, subieron rápidamente al auto, Quinn de copiloto y Brittany en el asiento trasero. Al subirse al auto me  
dedicaron un saludo muy rápido, y volvieron a su entretenida platica acerca de como ambas amaban a Taylor Swift.

Quería poner atención a lo que decían pero la visión de Brittany por el espejo retrovisor con su traje de cheerio era demasiado para mi, tuvimos suerte de llegar vivas a la escuela.

El día pasó rápido a pesar de que no empezó muy bien.  
*flashback*  
cuando llegamos a la escuela aun era temprano, porque las cheerios siempre tenemos practica a las siete y la entrada es a las ocho. Quinn nos acompaña porque es una gran amiga y es de las únicas personas que no le tiene miedo a Sue, no sé cómo pero hasta en algunas ocasiones ah llegado a controlar los ataques de ira que le dan a Sue, así que ella nos acompaña por si llega a suceder uno de los ataques de Sue. Y hoy mas que nunca la necesitamos, apenas llegue a los casilleros de las cheerios me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a su oficina antes de que Quinn y Brittany pudieran hacer algo.  
-que demonios es esa estupidez de que tienes una gemela Satán, ¿que, ya le vendiste tu alma al diablo y te clonaste?  
-si, digo ¡no!... ¿sabes qué Sue?, esto no es de tu incumbencia, no sé porque te interesa saber.  
-claro que me interesa, ayer casi violaste a la que promete ser una de mis mejores cheerios, te imaginas que hubiera pasado, lo mismo que con Fabray, ¡porque te empecinas en cogerte a mis mejores cheerios!  
-yo jamás le haría algo así a Brittany!- grite con desesperación, estaba harta de esta reputación y sus consecuencias en mi vida- y jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciera algo así, ella es demasiado importante para mí- dije esto último entre dientes  
- hay por favor Satán, tú no tienes sentimientos- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, inmediatamente me Levante de la silla donde estaba y trate de abalanzarme sobre Sue, pero un par de brazos me detuvieron.  
Quinn. Quien me dijo al oído que me calmara porque Britt nos estaba viendo y aparte una estupidez como esta me podría costar el puesto de capitana, me calme, pero solo por Britt, de un tiempo acá, las cheerios ya no me importan tanto, de hecho solo estoy acá para mantener mi figura y "socializar" con las cheerios, pero desde que conocí a Brittany, ninguna chica me ha llamado la atención.  
-¿que pasa aquí, Sue?  
-que te importa Fabray!  
-¡me importa que es a mi mejor amiga a la que le estas gritando, me importa que soy parte del consejo estudiantil y debo observar que el comportamiento de los maestros con los alumnos sea respetuoso y me importa que tu eres la persona que ah mandado más estudiantes a terapia con Ms. Pillsbury!- contesto Quinn con toda la autoridad que solo alguien como ella puede reflejar.  
- ahhh por favor Q ¡debes estar bromeando!, esta copia barata de JLo fue la que te arruino la vida dejándote embarazada ¡y aun así la defiendes!  
-por millonésima vez Sue ¡entiende!, Puckerman ¡es el Papa de Beth!, ¡no Santana! y si vuelves a hacer un comentario como ese, te las veras no con Figgins, si no con el consejo de cheerios de Ohio. Vamos Santana ya va siendo hora de que empiece la practica- y así como me metieron a la oficina de Sue, me sacaron supongo que fue el enfado del momento que traía Quinn, así que no me queje.  
*fin del flashback*  
después de eso la practica estuvo muy tranquila, creo que solo fue porque Quinn estaba ahí en primera fila. Y después de eso el día no estuvo muy interesante... no, me equivoco el día sí estuvo interesante. En el receso.  
*flashback*  
antes de que pudiera salir al patio con mi desayuno, Brittany me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta el cuarto de las cheerios, al principio me emocione, pensando que habría algo de acción, luego me preocupe porque se supone que ella a quien quiere (si es que me quiere) es a Sandra, no a Santana. Aun así descarte todo tipo de ideas locas cuando entramos y estaban casi todas las cheerios ahí. Brittany me explico que ayudaríamos a alguien a hacer su audición para el club Glee, no me intereso preguntar quién, porque al instante Britt empezó a ensenarme los pasos que me tenía que aprender. en menos de 10 minutos ya todas estábamos listas para esa audición, salimos y vi a la banda, Brittany hizo una señal y de la nada salió Blaine Anderson el novio de Kurt, y comenzó a cantar, salimos todas las cheerios a hacer lo nuestro y antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos acabado.

Las demás cheerios se fueron y Britt, yo y Blaine nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban los del club Glee apenas llegamos Kurt se abalanzo encima de Blaine y cuando terminaron con sus demostraciones de afecto, se sentaron con nosotros.  
-hey Blaine, ¿porque nadie me aviso que las cheerios te ayudaríamos? soy una perra pero, si me lo hubieras dicho no me habría negado, todo sea por el club Glee.  
-la verdad Santana, ni siquiera yo sabía, Britt me había dicho que algunas amigas me ayudarían, pero jamás creí que fueran las cheerios  
-oh, y de donde se conocen ustedes- dije sorprendida por la información  
-somos primos- respondió Britt ganándose caras de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes  
-pero... ¿como? tu eres Anderson- dije señalando a Blaine- y tu Pierce- voltee a ver a Britt que estaba sentada junto a mí, la verdad es que no se me había separado en todo el día, si que le estaba haciendo caso a Sandra  
- hey tontita somos primos, no hermanos- dijo Brittany dándome un pequeño toquecito en la nariz, lo que causo que me ruborizara un poco y por consecuente, la risa de todos ahí  
-nuestras mamas son hermanas- dijo Blaine, distrayendo la atención de mi- aunque mi madre odia su apellido y siempre usa el de mi padre  
-igual mi mama- dijo Brittany- a veces creo que se le ha olvidado su propio apellido, después de lo de las Torres gemelas no eh escuchado que la vuelvan a llamar por su verdadero apellido, y es razonable, aparte de la herencia, el nombre Pierce es lo único que nos quedo de mi padre- dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, inmediatamente le limpie las lagrimas que estaban saliendo y la abrase - en verdad lo siento Brittany, no lo sabía, no volveré a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, yo sé lo que es perder un padre, mi mama nos abandono, cuando era niña, sé que no es lo mismo pero tengo una idea de el dolor que sientes- le dije al oído, me separe un poco y le di un beso en la frente, me volví a acomodar en mi lugar y los chicos empezaron a tratar de consolarla también, con todas las palabras de aliento que le regalaban los chicos Britt logro calmarse, aun así justo cuando nos separamos me tomo de la mano y no dejo que la soltara en todo el receso, creo que de vez en cuando olvida que está conmigo y no con "Sandra" aunque creo que en el fondo muy en el fondo sabe que somos la misma, es solo que no se ha dado cuenta.

Al terminar el receso tuve periodo libre así que me fui al salón de coro, tome una guitarra comence a tocar acordes al azar. Después de lo que parecieron 15 minutos de un triste intento de Pumped Up Kicks sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mi voltee creyendo que sería Brittany, estaba a punto de decirle que se regresara a su clase, que yo la esperaría afuera del salón para que no se perdiera pero cuando voltee la cara, no me encontré con esos hermosos ojos azules, si no con unos ojos tan negros como el cielo de la noche. Blaine.  
-hey, ¿te asuste?- me pregunto al ver que di un respingo por la cercanía  
-no, yo saludo así, dando brinquitos y con cara de espanto- dije un poco enojada por la estúpida pregunta  
-ok, veo que la Santana cariñosa se fue con Brittany a aquella aula dijo señalando a la puerta del salón que llevaba al pasillo.  
-no sé de que hablas hobbit 2  
-¿hobbit 2?  
-Rachel llego antes-dije con obviedad  
-ok... bueno, no vine aquí a que me des explicaciones de porque mi apodo, seguro mañana será uno nuevo y más hiriente  
-entonces ¿a que viniste copia barata de Potter?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que el levanto la ceja- que, ¿creíste que tardaría tanto?  
-la verdad ya me lo esperaba- dijo con resignación- pero ya enserio...  
¿que te traes con Brittany?- directo al grano, sin rodeos, lo cual me tomo desprevenida  
-ehh... yo... no... no sé a qué te refieres- dije con el nerviosismo marcado en mi voz  
-que no sabes... déjame recordártelo, esas miraditas mientras bailaban, el que le limpiaras las lagrimas, el abrazo, las palabras al oído, el beso en la frente, el agarre de mano que no supieron esconder de mi- dijo con seriedad- te conozco de hace casi un año Santana, nunca hemos convivido más que en un par de fiestas, y aun así se el tipo de persona que eres, no quiero que lastimes a Brittany, demasiado tiene con el daño que le hace mi tía para que venga una perra y le complique mas las cosas.  
-hey, alto ahí Anderson- dije con seriedad- sé que es tu prima, y que la quieres y que por eso la proteges, pero eso no te da derecho alguno para juzgarme, tú mismo lo has dicho, no hemos coincido más que en un par de fiestas, por lo tanto no me conoces.  
-pero...- trato de protestar pero no lo deje  
-si, lo sé tengo una maldita reputación, con la que tendré que cargar para siempre como una carta de presentación, pero aun así, toda esa gente no me conoce, son simples prejuicios, ¿entiendes?, tu más que nadie debe saber lo malditos que pueden llegar a ser los prejuicios, cuando la gente se entera que eres gay o lesbiana, eso es de lo primero que se les llena la cabeza... prejuicios, tu eres demasiado noble y sencillo que esos prejuicios son tomados en tu contra y se convierten en un sello de debilidad haciendo que la gente te mire hacia abajo, yo por lo contrario, aprendí a sacarle ventaja a esos prejuicios, con las palabras frías e hirientes de mi madre, me fui formando una actitud dura, a pesar de que ella nos abandono cuando tenía menos de diez años, esa actitud fue lo único "bueno" que me dejo mi madre, supe manipular esos prejuicios y así poder ser yo quien mirara a los demás hacia abajo, la vida es una maldita selva donde sobreviven los depredadores más fuertes, Anderson, y al final cuando solo quedan ellos... se matan entre sí, ¿sabes quién queda al final?- pregunto, el niega con la cabeza, demasiado atento a mi monologo- los camaleones, los insectos palo…- me miro con una cara de interrogación infinita- aquellos que supieron guardar una postura y ocultar su verdadera identidad- aclare, a lo que el rápidamente entendió- así que no me juzgues Anderson, siempre cargare con esa maldita mascara de perra, pero no soy así, yo no quiero lastimar a Brittany, de todas las personas, a ella es a quien menos quiero lastimar.  
-entonces dime que es lo que te traes con ella, no sé si lo sabías, pero ella ya tiene a alguien  
-¿enserio?- dije con un tono de preocupación y tristeza... pero si ya tenía a alguien. ¿porque me había besado anoche?, bueno no a mí a Sandra pero da igual  
- si, desde el verano no ha parado de hablar de ella, ni siquiera sabía que Brittany es lesbiana  
-yo diría que es bisexual- interrumpí  
-como sea, el caso es que le gusta una chica y como dije, desde el verano no ha parado de hablar de ella, Sandra esto, Sandra aquello... ah y ayer no pude callarla en toda la tarde no para a de decir que hoy vería a Sandra y que la gemela de Sandra era su nueva amiga y la llevaría a verla, y hoy en todo lo que va de la mañana no ha parado de sonreír porque anoche se topo con Sandra y le prometió que se quedaría a dormir en su casa el viernes- dijo tratando de hacer que me olvidara de Britt, pero eso solo aumento más mis ilusiones- y ahora llegas tu tan cariñosa como jamás te había visto, y tampoco Kurt quien si lleva años de conocerte- dijo cuando vio que iba a replicar que el casi no me conocía- ¿porque ahora? ¿porque con ella?- pregunto  
-porque Britt es especial- dije con toda la seguridad del mundo  
-pero que no lo entiendes, cuando la hermana de Sandra vea la manera en la que te estás comportando con Britt, no te la acabaras, Brittany me ha contado que es una persona muy respetada y nadie se atreve a hacerle frente.- dijo tratando de atemorizarme pero solo logro hacerme sentir orgullosa de mi misma  
-lo sé- sonreí con autosuficiencia  
-que no lo entiendes López, esa chica no dejara que te le acerques a Britt, no dejara que nadie la lastime, y si con ella no es suficiente, seguro la tal Sandra vendrá en ayuda a su hermana.-sonreí, jamás creí que alguien se refiriera a mí como una persona que hace el bien, alguien que defenderá a otra persona ante cualquier situación, ante ¿mi misma?, no importa se sentía muy bien y eso me agradaba  
- exacto Anderson, tú mismo lo has dicho, no tienes de que preocuparte, jamás dejaría que alguien lastimara a Britt y si con una López no es suficiente, llamare refuerzos- le regale mi sonrisa mas segura, luego me voltee para tomar mi mochila y me levante del asiento en el que estaba, cuando volví a verlo, decir que estaba confundido era quedarse corto, su cara estaba hecha un poema, y no un poema simple, de esos de tres verso y ya, no uno de esos poemas que abarcan mas de dos hojas.- No tienes de que preocuparte Blaine, sé que no soy de tu agrado, o simplemente no confías en mí, pero puedes estar tan seguro, como que el agua moja que jamás dejare que nadie lastime a Brittany y si alguien se atreve a hacerlo, yo misma me encargare de que jamás olvide a Lima Heights.  
Di media vuelta y salí del salón.


	8. Viernes

**Viernes**  
la semana había volado y ya era viernes lo que significaba que hoy  
seria el día que me quedaría a dormir con Brittany. Decir que estaba  
nerviosa era quedarse corto, si, nuestra relación había avanzado  
demasiado en la semana, todas las tardes me iba a la plaza de Quinn  
para encontrarme con Britt y ahí me la pasaba hasta después de media  
noche, hablando, conociéndonos más, y en estos días había descubierto  
que Britt era demasiado especial, es la persona perfecta para mí.  
Somos tan diferentes que, somos perfectas la una para la otra. Nos  
complementamos. Estuve a punto de decirle la verdad tantas veces, pero  
justo cuando lo tenía en la punta de mi lengua, era otra cosa lo que  
salía, simplemente no podía. Brittany se había convertido en mi día  
a día y ahora me pregunto cómo es que pude sobrevivir tantos años si  
ella.  
Es cierto, Santana López estaba aterrada de algo, perder a Brittany, y  
el decirle la verdad significaría poder perderla, a pesar del avance  
kilométrico que habíamos dado esta semana, todo seguía muy fresco,  
solo tendría que esperar un poco más.

Llego la noche y salí con rumbo a la casa de Britt, no había entrado  
antes, porque tenía miedo a encontrarme con su madre y que todo se  
fuera a el caño... aunque si mi padre aun no volvía, seguro ella  
tampoco, aun así le temía a esa casa, no sé porque pero sentía que si  
entraba ahí en menos de un minuto seria descubierta, estúpido ¿no?  
Como si una casa pudiera delatarme, aun así sigo teniéndole miedo.  
al llegar toque el timbre y en menos de 10 segundos salió Britt  
corriendo a abrazarme, ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a sus  
acostumbradas muestras de afecto, y en especial hacia "Sandra"  
-hola Britt ¿como has estado?- pregunte sonriendo, mientras ella me  
dirigía dentro de la casa, de la mano, si la casa era enorme por  
fuera, por dentro era inmensa, se notaba fácilmente que la señora  
Pierce es una mujer de negocios y por lo tanto de mucho dinero, aunque  
mi padre no se queda atrás.  
-bien, pero te eh extrañado- dijo con su mejor puchero, me encantaba  
que hiciera esa cara, me hacia quererla aun mas. Me condujo a la  
cocina, que por supuesto también era enorme, todos los muebles eran de  
mármol, me pregunto ¿como es que el suelo aguanta tanto peso?, bueno  
no importa.  
-ja, pero Britt no hace más de seis horas que nos vimos- ladeo la  
cabeza y me puso su ya muy conocida cara de no entender  
-Sandra, no soy muy buena con la geografía, pero ayer fue la última  
vez que te vi, y un día tiene 25 horas que según yo son más de tres  
¿no?- ehh, ¡mierda!, como se me pudo escapar, fue a Santana a la que  
vio esta mañana no a Sandra, ¡demonios! cuando me acostumbrare a  
esto...  
-cierto Britt, tienes razón, lo siento, me equivoque- le sonreí, ella  
asintió y volteo a el refrigerador a buscar no se qué.  
-no importa Sandrita, todos nos equivocamos- volteo para sonreírme y  
volvió su atención al refrigerador- ¿que te gustaría cenar?, ¡yo  
cocino!- dijo metiéndose un poco más en el refrigerador, si seguía  
así en un par de segundos quedaría atorada.  
-emm, Britt, ¿estás segura que puedes cocinar?- dije cuidadosamente  
tratando de no lastimar sus sentimientos  
-por supuesto que si tontilla- salió de refrigerador con dos cajas en  
cada mano- no te preocupes, es comida congelada solo hay que  
descongelarla y ¡listo!- me sonrió con su encantadora sonrisa  
inocente...

media hora después los bomberos estaban en la casa, no fue la gran  
cosa solamente exploto el microondas, me fui cinco minutos al baño y  
cuando volví Brittany tenía la cara negra del humo y el microondas  
estaba ardiendo en llamas, quien diría que meter cuatro cajas de  
comida congelada y presionar todos los botones al mismo tiempo  
ocasionaría un corto circuito... pero como sea, era Brittany así que  
todo se le perdona, si hubiera sido otra persona me habría cagado de  
la risa de lo estúpida que era esa idea pero no, con Brittany era algo  
mmm.. Como decirlo, razonable, ella presiono los botones que tenían el  
dibujito de lo que metió ya que el microondas no haya podido procesar  
tanta información es su problema él es el que se jode... literalmente.

el incendio no fue más que un simple susto y después de una hora todo  
estaba controlado, los bomberos me prohibieron dejar que Brittany  
cocinara, o se metiera a la cocina así que pedimos una pizza, el  
repartidor llego después de medía hora así que cenamos gratis.  
Cuando dieron las once, nos pusimos a ver una película, Brittany  
escogió. La Dama y El Vagabundo. Dijo que la película le recordaba a  
nosotras, que ella era la dama y yo el vagabundo, sinceramente, sé que  
eso me debió de haber ofendido, pero era Brittany así que me pareció  
extremadamente tierno, la abrase acercándola aun mas a mí, estábamos  
en su recamara recostadas en su cama con la pijama puesta listas para  
dormir después de que terminara la película.

cuando llego la escena donde están los perros comiendo espagueti,  
Brittany volteo, y me miro profundamente a los ojos, lo cual hiso que  
me diera un escalofrío que me recorrió desde la punta del pie hasta  
el más largo de mis cabellos, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi cara y  
sin pensarlo yo también lo hice, nuestros labios se encontraron a  
medio camino y el beso fue demasiado dulce, tierno y lento, no había  
prisa de nada, fue completamente romántico, la tome por la cintura  
para acercarla más a mí, lo cual ella tomo como una iniciativa y se  
sostuvo de mi cuello, profundizando el beso, sentí su lengua rozar mi  
labio inferior y rápidamente conteste abriéndole paso, el beso  
comenzó a subir de intensidad y mi alerta roja se encendió cuando  
sentí a Brittany encajar sus dedos en mi cuello, rápidamente empecé a  
separarme y con un poco de resistencia por parte de Britt logre  
separarme a lo cual ella se quejo, trato de volver a besarme, pero vi  
claramente en sus hermosos ojos azules (que ahora estaban un poco más  
obscuros) que eso no era solamente lo que quería, así que logre  
evitarlo y callo directamente a mi mejilla. Al cual ella se quejo otra  
vez.  
-¿Que pasa Sandra?- pregunto, con un puchero  
-emm es que... yo...- fue mi brillante respuesta  
-¿que no me quieres?-pregunto triste  
-claro que te quiero- me apresure a decir  
-¿entonces que es Sandra?- eso!, eso mismo es lo que es, jamás  
dejaría que algo mas pasara entre nosotras mientras siga siendo  
Sandra, demasiada basura me siento, besándola sabiendo que no soy  
sincera como para dejar que algo más que un simple beso pase, justo  
como le dije a mi padre si tengo la suerte de estar con ella tiene que  
ser especial, y real, no parte de una farsa.  
-es que... no... No, estoy lista... yo... quiero decir... es muy  
rápido... ni siquiera... se... que hay entre nosotras- tartamudeé en  
un susurro  
-es cierto- dijo viendo a la nada, como si apenas lo hubiera  
descubierto, y así era.  
-lo mejor será volver a la película- trate de desviar su atención,  
tenía una pequeña sospecha de a donde podría llevar esta  
conversación y lo mejor será evitarla.- mira, ya ha avanzado mucho  
mejor voy por el control para regresarle y no perder el hilo de la  
historia- trate de levantarme pero Brittany me lo impidió tomándome de  
la muñeca, me tomo con tanta fuerza que me volteo hacia ella quedando  
de nuevo frente a frente, sentía su respiración en mi y eso solo me  
puso tan nerviosa que perdía la razón.  
-Sandra, yo... sé que solo ha sido una semana y bien has dicho, aun es  
muy pronto pero, te has vuelto mi día a día, y me entiendes mejor que  
nadie, bueno también santana pero ella es mi mejor amiga, lo que  
quiero decir es que contigo me siento como en casa, sé que no tengo  
que preocuparme de nada cuando estoy contigo porque mientras este  
contigo todo es perfecto... yo... emm... Sandra, quería saber si...  
¿quieres ser mi novia?- ¡diablos!, ¡eso es lo que no quería!, no  
quiero ser su novia gracias a una farsa, tengo que salir de esta.  
-emm... Britt... todo lo que dices es cierto, emm, yo siento lo mismo  
pero... creo que aun es muy pronto y lo mejor será dejarlo todo como  
amigas... por el momento- dije separándome notoriamente de ella, lo  
cual causo que su pequeña sonrisa desapareciera por completo, dejando  
una cara de tristeza infinita-hey Britt no, no llores- dije al ver que  
sus ojos se cristalizaban, me acerque de nuevo a ella y le di un  
pequeño pico, lo cual fue un enorme error y me di cuenta de eso con  
solo ver su cara, estaba enojada, pero, no sabría decir porque, la  
verdad es que jamás había visto a Britt enojada y según Blaine eso  
jamás ocurría.  
-no quieres ser mi novia, ¿pero si me besas?, que me crees ¿un  
juguete? ¿Una pequeña muñeca que puedes usar cuando se te da la  
gana?- soltó haciéndome saltar de la cama y retroceder unos pasos.  
-¿sabes?, todo el mundo piensa que Santana es la ruda y fría que  
jamás se abriría a los demás, pero hasta ahora ella se ha abierto  
conmigo, en cambio tu quien debería hacerlo... - se paró de la cama  
también y se acerco a mi haciéndome retroceder aun mas -cuando creí  
que lo harías... me dices eso. Todos están mal en cuanto a Santana,  
tal vez... tal vez y me enamore de la hermana equivocada...-dijo con la  
cara roja, no sabría decir si por la rabia o las ganas contenidas de  
llorar, pues podía ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban.  
-¡NO!,- la tome de la muñeca y la acerque a mí, quedando frente a  
frente, literalmente- lo siento Britt, es solo, es solo que... jamás  
eh estado en una relación verdadera... y... y, tengo miedo a  
estropearlo todo, se que tarde o temprano haré algo que te hará  
odiarme, no quiero eso Britt, yo... en verdad te quiero, y por  
supuesto que quiero estar contigo, es solo que... tengo miedo.- dije,  
ella me acaricio la mejilla y quito una lagrima que había logrado  
llegar hasta ahí.  
-en todas las relaciones hay momentos, en los que quieres ahorcar a la  
otra persona, todos toman eso como algo malo, pero yo creo que, cuando  
llegamos a eso... es una señal de que la relación se está volviendo  
real, que se sale del encanto de la fase de Luna de miel, eso para mí  
es una victoria, una señal de que hay futuro en la relación, y sé que  
lograremos salir adelante, no importa cuántas peleas hayan, mientras lo  
arreglemos juntas, se que todo saldrá bien, confía en mí, no hay que  
temer... por favor di que si.- no lo pude soportar más, se que ella  
estaba diciendo la verdad, pero, también se que, se refería a toda  
relación normal, el fingir que tienes una gemela; no es normal y sé  
que por más que quiera, será demasiado difícil perdonar esto,  
mientras mas lejos lleguemos, mas difícil será decir la verdad. Pero  
también se que, si la rechazo estaría tirando toda oportunidad alguna  
a la basura... aquí era perder o perder, la única diferencia era que  
una era perder inmediatamente y la otra, era cuestión de tiempo...  
pero era más tiempo que la otra opción así que, asentí con la  
cabeza, su sonrisa en ese momento fue la imagen más hermosa que he  
visto en mi vida y sé que jamás la olvidare. Me tomo de ambas mejillas  
y nos fundimos en un beso, un beso que decía de todo, de mi parte  
decía, perdón, perdón por estar mintiendo, perdón por haber mentido  
desde el principio, también decía te amo, te amo más que a nada, no me  
había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, porque simplemente era muy  
pronto, pero sé que ella lo sabía.  
Por su parte decía gracias, gracias por aceptarme, y quererme, gracias  
por dejar el miedo atrás y estar conmigo, también decía te amo, te  
amo como jamás creí que pudiera amar a alguien.  
Cuando nos separamos quedamos con las frentes unidas, sonreímos, como  
unas adolescentes enamoradas, y, eso era lo que éramos, quedamos así  
por un par de minutos hasta que ella hablo.  
-te quiero mucho Sandra- sonreí, pero fue una sonrisa vacía, me  
había llamado Sandra, por un momento había olvidado esta maldita  
mentira, esta mentira que a pesar de tener a Britt conmigo, no me  
dejaba ser del todo feliz...  
-no me digas Sandra- solté antes de poder siquiera pensarlo.

Y... ya me canse hasta aquí el capítulo;) nos leemos la prox.  
Semana, el jueves habrá actualización de "Desafío Aceptado"


	9. Despertar

**Despertar**

-¿que?, ¿porque no quieres que te llame Sandra? ese es tu nombre.- dijo Brittany confundida, ¡mierda! porque hable, ahora no es el momento para confesiones, ahhh como que no, si es el momento perfecto, antes de meter mas la pata, pero ahhh he llegado tan lejos y...- ¿San?- ¿San? me acaba de llamar ¿San?  
-¿San?- dije con curiosidad  
-si, San, diminutivo de Sandra ¿no?  
-emmm, es que así le dicen a Santana y...  
-cierto, creo que no me había dado cuenta, pero aun así las dos pueden usarlo ¿no?-sonrió  
-si... tienes razón- wow creí que me había descubierto.  
-como sea... ¿porque no quieres que te llame Sandra?- shit!  
-emmm... porque, eh... bueno ahora, estamos saliendo ¿no?- asintió- entonces no se... emmm... siento como que Sandra es mas emmm... formal, como si... fuéramos desconocidas o así- logre decir entre tartamudeos  
-tienes razón, tu me dices Britt.  
-si y de echo estaba a punto de decirte que me dieras un diminutivo o así, pero entonces me llamaste San, y... bueno creo que ya no hay necesidad- me salve olímpicamente.  
-cierto, ¡creo que nuestros cerebros están conectados o así!, y si nos abdujeron los aliens!- soltó destensando el ambiente en tiempo récord.  
-je, tal vez- sonreí  
-tal vez estaban investigando el lado lésbico de la humanidad y les parecimos el ejemplo perfecto, aunque no lo se, porque creo que yo soy bicuriosa- filosofó Britt haciendo que me mordiera el labio, conteniendo la risa, esta chica en verdad sabe como hacerme feliz.  
-entonces, tal vez por eso nos regresaron a la tierra, no fuimos muy útiles- le seguí la corriente  
-oh, no puede ser- soltó muy preocupada  
-¿que pasa Britt?- me preocupe también, ¿que tal si dejo el gas abierto, o recordó que su mama llegaría esta noche?  
-si nosotras no les fuimos útiles seguramente irán por Quinn y Rachel!, y todo por mi culpa!- dijo muy asustada, lo cual consiguió que la risa me ganara y me solté a carcajadas, lo cual me hizo ganar una mirada de reproche por su parte.  
-oh vamos Britt, no tienes de que preocuparte, ellos no Irán por Fabray y Berry, mas que nada por que Berry es tan rara que seguramente no la consideran de este mundo- solté entre risas, lo cual la hizo sonreír también  
-jajá tienes razón, no hay de que preocuparnos, seguro ya encontraran a alguien mas- me sonrió.  
-claro Britt, ahora porque no mejor volvemos a la película ¿si?  
-emmm... tengo una mejor idea- dijo tomándome del cuello de la pijama y acercándome a la cama, lo cual me puso muy nerviosa.  
-emmm... Britt... yo creo que lo mejor será ver la película- dije tratando de hacer que me soltara del cuello- enserio, aun es muy pronto...- me aclare un poco la garganta, porque sentí que me quedaba sin voz- todo a su momento ¿si?, ¿por favor? solo hay que ver la película- al parecer la convencí, porque después de un par de segundos me soltó y se sentó en su lado de la cama esperando a que yo me acostara para volver a la posición de antes de que nos distrajéramos de la película. Me recosté y ella se recargo en mi pecho y puso su cabeza en mi hombro

a la mañana siguiente desperté y fue el amanecer mas hermoso que e tenido en mi vida. eh despertado con muchas chicas lindas a mi lado, en especial el verano pasado, pero esta ves, no era cualquier chica... Brittany. Ella es como un Ángel, no. ella es un Ángel. Le empecé a acariciar el cabello lentamente, con demasiado cuidado para no despertarla, pero enseguida vi que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. Me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, aun no habría los ojos, volví q intentar otra vez, pero ahora en la comisura de los labios. Nada. Ya se a donde va esta pequeña acerque una tercera vez, pero ahora a los labios, custodia cuando estuve a punto de rozar nuestros labios me detuve  
-muy inteligente Brittany, pero no me engañas, se que estas despierta- dije separándome, y ella abrió los ojos.  
-Saaaan- se quejo por la distancia- no es justo!, quiero mis Sweet lady kisses- dijo con tono de niño pidiendo dulces a su mama.  
-emmm... ¿sweet lady kisses?- pregunte algo divertida por las ocurrencias de Britt  
-si, las dos somos chicas, y tu eres la chica que da los besos mas dulces  
-eh... espera, ¿que no fui yo la primera chica a la que besaste? eso dijiste en el hotel ¿no? hasta creíste que besar a una chica te hacia gay.- dije confundida  
-je, emmm bueno, ya sabes... a veces las fiestas se ponen algo divertidas y pues, pasan cosas...- dijo dejándome con la boca abierta, ¿que tipo de cosas pasan?, pensé sacando a relucir mi lado celoso... por Dios! Santana que pregunta mas estúpida!, tu mas que nadie sabe que pasa en las fiestas- pero… No te preocupes, eso fue después de ti, solo quería saber si todas las chicas besaban igual, solo eso- aclaro, pff... ahora si ya estoy mas tranquila  
-¿y...?- pregunte con un meneo de mis cejas  
-nadie como tu.- ok eso es mas que suficiente para mi  
-mmmm... ¿de cuantas "nadie" hablamos?- pregunte tratando de molestarla  
-¡San!, ¡eso no se le pregunta a tu novia!- mmm... "tu novia" eso se escucha genial, si tan solo, ese "San" fuera por Santana...  
-ok, ok. No preguntare, pero tendrás que pagármelas eh!  
-mmm... ¿y como?- se acerco mas a mi  
-no lo se, sorpréndeme- se me acerco aun mas y me beso, pero después de un par de segundos se separo dejándome con la trompa parada y los ojos cerrados  
-¡jajaja! ¡Vamos San me muero de hambre!- abrí los ojos y la vi parada frente a la cama extendiéndome la mano. Le tome me pare de la cama. Nos cambiamos el pijama y bajamos a la cocina.

La cocina era un completo desastre, el espacio del microondas estaba completamente negro, y alrededor estaba igual, mientras iba avanzando la distancia se iba aclarando el color volviendo al de la cocina.  
-emmm, que te parece si vamos a desayunar con Fabray, su madre salió así que no molestaremos a nadie  
-y si Quinn esta dormida?, a ella si la molestaremos  
-je, como dije, no molestaremos a nadie- sonreí inocentemente, siempre a sido así con Quinn una amistad amor/odio, pero aun así amistad y para ser sincera, la mejor.  
Salimos de la casa y caminamos el "largo" camino a la de Quinn.  
-¡Fabray!, ¡tenemos hambre! alimentamos!- grite a la ventana de la cocina donde por el olor, Quinn ya estaba cocinando

**Author's note: si lo se no tengo perdón de dios pero es que tuve demasiado trabajo! Fue horrible y con eso apenas y tuve tiempo traducía el otro fic a las 3 de la mañana, me desvelaba, me levantaba temprano luego tuve varias fiestas jeje y bueno era imposible inspirarme… ya tenia la primera parte pero me costo demasiado terminar :( aun así espero les guste y prometo actualizar pronto ya tengo avanzado lo que viene y muchas gracias por sus comentarios sepan qe os tomo en cuenta para la historia ;)**


	10. Santana

**Santana**  
tres meses habían pasado desde que Brittany y yo comenzamos a salir, recuerdo que cuando Quinn se entero, me quería matar, dijo que debía de haberle dicho la verdad en vez de pedirle ser mi novia, al final termine convenciéndola de que 1 no había sido yo, Britt fue la que me pidió que saliéramos, y 2 si le decía que no, iba a perder cualquier oportunidad con ella, y no sentía que ese era el momento para revelar mi estúpida farsa.

a pesar de que jamás en mi vida había sido tan feliz como en estos últimos tres meses, era imposible no sentir esas nauseas cada vez que Brittany me veía a los ojos y me decía "te quiero mucho Sandra" o me tomaba de la mano cada vez que alguien nos veía feo cuando nos besábamos y me decía al oído que estaba orgullosa de su novia y que yo era muy valiente, por no dejar que jamás me afectara eso, claro valiente yo... también era imposible no sentir esas ganas de tirarme al suelo y pedir perdón cada vez que me topaba con Blaine y me veía con confianza, y me agradecía el querer tanto a su prima y no dejar que nadie la lastimara.

Los chicos de Glee que sabían que Sandra no era real eran Puck, Quinn, Mike y Berry, los primeros tres, porque los conozco desde primaria (bueno a Quinn desde preescolar), y algún día habían ido a mi casa y obviamente no había rastros de que alguna gemela existiera. y Berry, bueno ella lo supo porque sus padres trabajaban en el hotel de New York y mi padre los conocía, luego decidieron retirarse y se vinieron a Lima, bueno, el punto es que ellos, llevan semanas diciéndome que debo decir la verdad, incluso Berry llego a amenazarme con que si no le decía yo ella lo aria (después de una buena platica con Quinn, logro convencerla de que no lo hiciera, que hizo Fabray para convencerla, solo Dios sabe) al final me pidió que no dejara que la mentira rebasara los cuatro meses, y es por eso que estoy decidida a arreglar todo ¡ya!, por mas que quiera a Britt, no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo y se que al final será lo mejor porque no podré vivir siempre en una mentira, aun así el miedo me carcome.

Viernes, 5 de diciembre, 10 días para el 4 mes aniversario

Britt había preparado otra de nuestras citas favoritas, películas, pizza a domicilio y su casa entera para nosotras. Llegue puntual a su casa decidimos ver la primera película de Harry Potter, pues Britt ama la escena del ajedrez mágico.

todo iba genial, la pizza se había acabado, las palomitas habían volado (literalmente, habíamos hecho una guerra de palomitas en la escena del Quidditch) y la película estaba a punto de terminar, justo cuando la escena del ajedrez mágico acabo, y Ron termino inconsciente y Hermione se quedo con el, Brittany empezó a llorar, a pesar de que hayamos visto la película mas de treinta veces, nunca le fallo el llorar, y al igual que las otras veces, ya conocía la manera de calmarla.

La abrase mas a mi, la tome de la barbilla, le Levante el rostro para quedar frente a frente y le dije que todo estaba bien, y finalmente, la bese. Fue un beso dulce y un poco salado gracias a sus lágrimas, pero logre que el sabor amargo desapareciera. después de un par de minutos, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas intenso y yo no sabia como demonios salir de ahí, mas que nada, porque no quería salir de ahí, pero tenía que. Una mano traviesa viajando peligrosamente por mi muslo y el darme cuenta que ya no tenía la playera puesta fue la que me hizo reaccionar.

-Britt... espera... yo... no... Britt... porfavor para- alcance a decir con la voz entrecortada

-y ahora que pasa Sandy- dijo Britt, porfin separándose de mi- la ultima vez me dijiste que no porque no éramos novias pero ahora que si lo somos no se cual es el problema- dijo volviéndome a besar el cuello y ganando terreno con sus escurridizas manos.

-Britt... es que yo...- tenía razón, no había mas escapes, desde la noche en su casa donde me pidió que fuera su novia, no habíamos llegado tan lejos, si, ella había intentado llegar hasta aquí antes, pero logre salvarle con la típica estupidez de "ando en mis días" pero de eso (la ultima vez) una semana, por mas despistada que sea Britt esta vez no me la creería.

-San, por favor, no te hagas del rogar, te necesito, llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de comportarme, pero entiéndeme, ¡soy humana!- me miro suplicante a los ojos, de haber sido otra situación me habría cagado de la risa por la manera en que lo dijo, parecía como si estuviera rogándome por dejarla entrar al baño después de haberse tomado un galón de agua... pero esa no era la situación así que...

-Britt... esque... ahora... emmm… no puedo- solté nerviosamente al sentir sus manos viajar por mis piernas muy peligrosamente otra vez.  
-no, la semana pasada "no podías" ahora si- espeto, apoderándose de mi cuello de tal manera que, un chupetón seria inevitable... Dios, la verdad me tenía acorralada, si seguía así seguramente ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me cargo lograría salir de esta, tenía que pensar rápido algo...

-Britt... ¡no soy Sandra!- espete sin pensarlo

-¿¡Que!- se separo completamente de mi y se sentó en el lado opuesto del sillón donde nos encontrábamos "viendo la película" ya había acabado y nosotras ni en cuenta- ¡como que no eres Sandra!

-yo... eh...- dije nerviosamente, ni siquiera sabia porque había dicho eso, ya llevaba días planeando decir todo, pero no, aun no estaba lista, no tenía las palabras correctas, no aun, sincerarme ahora, simplemente arruinaría todo...

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿Santana!- grito... bueno, por lo menos me llego una excusa, aunque, no creo salir viva de esta...

-emmm... yo... déjame explicarte...

-¡NO! ¡Nada de explicarme! ¡Como demonios se te ocurre suplantar a tu hermana!... más aun, ¡propasarte con su novia!... Dios! se supone que somos mejores amigas!, esto obviamente no se hace con tu mejor amiga!- grito enojadísima, jamás la había visto tan enojada, ni siquiera esa vez que le pise la cola a Lord Tubbington por accidente...- que demonios le hiciste a Sandra!... me habían dicho que eras una maldita, pero, llegar a hacerle no se que a tu gemela para poder enredarte con tu mejor amiga y cuñada... jamás creí que fueras así...

-Britt, por favor escúchame!- le hice una seña con las manos para que parara, a lo que me contesto con una feroz mirada, pero por lo menos se cayo- Sandra tuvo que... salir de la ciudad para algo de su escuela... no le dio tiempo de avisarte que se iba y... y me pidió que te dijera que la perdonaras por irse y no poder venir... pero al ver todo lo que habías planeado... yo... creí que no pasaría nada malo si fingía ser ella... -solté improvisadamente- por favor perdóname!- suplique- te prometo que jamás fue mi intención pasarme... pero... que mas podía hacer, Sandra me dijo que solo así te calmabas en las películas.- me defendí.

-aun así Santana, no debiste de haberte pasado, si hubiera sido un simple pico lo abría perdonado, o si me lo habrías dicho apenas me besaste, no hasta que la sesión de sweet lady kisses se puso caliente.

-lo se, lo siento, es que... besas muy bien- dije en "broma"

- ¡eres imposible Santana! ¡Y ahora que le diré a Sandra! que me quise tirar a su hermana ¡simplemente porque no se distinguirlas aun!

- no te preocupes por eso, yo hablare con ella y le explicare todo, si aquí alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, pero por favor perdóname.

-no lo se Santana, esta vez si te pasaste... creo que lo mejor será que te vallas y, luego hablamos.

-Britt enserio lo siento- dije parándome del sillón y tomando mis cosas para luego dirigirme a la puerta- sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y en verdad jamás intentaría propasare contigo ¿cierto?- dije sinceramente. No contesto, solo abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña para que saliera - ¿mejores amigas?- pregunte, tímidamente.

-adiós Santana- dijo secamente.


	11. Mentira Tras Mentira

**Author´s note:** antes de leer les diré que la foto fue vista porque el celular no paraba de sonar y la foto aparece cada que hay una llamada de ese remitente. Se que aurita no entienden pero conforme vallan leyendo entenderán ;)

**MENTIRA TRAS MENTIRA**

"All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down"  
ahhh! no otra vez por favor.  
"It's me against the music (Uh uh)  
It's just me (And me)  
Yeah (C'mon)  
Oh (Hey Brittany?)  
Are you ready? (Uh huh, are you?)  
Oooh...  
(And no one cares) It's whipping' my hair, it's pulling' my waist"

era la venteaba vez en el día que escuchaba esa parte de esa canción (y la numero 50 en todo el fin de semana, y solo es Domingo por la mañana), era el ringtone que tenía para el celular de Sandra y la casa de Ella y Santana. no es que no le quisiera contestar a mi novia, pero, pese a todo lo que paso el viernes, no me siento segura de querer contestar, uno, porque tal vez y sea Santana haciendo de todo para que la perdone y dos, porque no me siento lista para enfrentar a Sandra.  
aun no puedo creer lo que hizo Santana, mas bien, aun no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta que era ella y no Sandra, después de cuatro meses, creo que ya es un gran problema, aun para mi con déficit de atención, pero es que simplemente es imposible distinguirlas, pareciera que son una, en mis 36 horas de meditación, tratando de saber que demonios hacer de esto, eh llegado a pensar que en verdad no era Santana, que solo era Sandra tratando de no tener que tener algo de girl on girl acción, pero... ¿porque?, ¿que no me ama?, (no es que sea de esas chicas que creen que si no lo haces entonces no hay amor, es solo que en verdad creí que quería lo mismo que yo, logre verlo en sus ojos, aunque también vi algo de culpa...) nunca me ah dicho que me ama... tal vez se sienta culpable por eso, o tal vez en verdad era Santana, aun así, sea lo que sea, aquí hay gato encerrado... literalmente, Lord Tubbington no para de arañar la puerta.  
-no me importa cuanto lo intentes Tubby, no saldrás de ahí hasta que firmes la hoja en la que prometes que no volverás a leer mi diario.

Este gato es imposible de verdad...subí a mi cuarto a tratar de tener algo de paz, con Tubby y el celular ahí abajo eso es imposible.  
Entre a mi cuarto y me lance directo a la cama. Sintiendo rápidamente la dureza de algo debajo de mi, era una caja... una pequeña caja que contenía dos collares y dos dijes con forma de medio corazón cada uno, era el regalo que tenía para mi cuarto mes aniversario con Sandy espero que después de casi acostarme con su hermana aun haya cuarto mes aniversario. Tome la cajita y la puse en el mueble junto a mi cama, tome una almohada y cerré los ojos tratando de dormir un poco.

un inusual ruido fue el que me despertó, estando yo sola es muy extraño que haya ruido en la casa a menos que sea de día y la ama de llaves este aquí, pero según el reloj junto a mi cama son pasadas las 10 de la noche y es imposible que alguien mas este aquí, me quede callada agudizando el oído para ver que era, tal vez y haya sido Tubby, que logro romper la puerta y salir del baño... se volvió a escuchar el ruido y ahora pude escuchar muy bien que era, eran pasos y una melodía, de una canción que por la distancia no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero los pasos se oían cada ves mas cercanos y el miedo me hizo bloquear todo completamente, aferrada a las sabanas como si pudieran salvarme de ser comida por un mounstro sentí que alguien ponía su mano sobre el pedazo de sabana que cubría mi brazo, y lo estrujaba rápidamente, el miedo me hizo soltar un par de lagrimas, y un grito se hizo presente justo cuando esa misma mano arranco la sabana de encima de mi.  
-ahhh, Brittany por el amor de Dios, ¡cállate! que son esos gritos  
-¿mama?... lo. Lo siento, esquee... cre...creí que era un mounstro...  
-¿un mounstro?, ¿que estupidez es esa? Brittany solo tu puedes ser tan estúpida- y ahí estaba parada frente a mi la mujer que me dio la vida, y que se encargaba de darme mucho apoyo moral en todo (nótese el sarcasmo)- como sea Brittany, no subí las escaleras para escuchar tus estupideces, quiero que me expliques que demonios es esto- me mostró mi celular con la pantalla encendida mostrando una foto de Sandra y yo besándonos- maldita sea Brittany, de todos los hijos de mis socios te tenias que acostar con la única chica, y peor aun latina!, por Dios Brittany, Santana es la hija del socio con menos acciones!, - ¿Santana? ok, al principio estaba sorprendida porque mi madre estaba mas preocupada porque Sandra es latina que el echo de que es mujer, después me sorprendió el echo de que conociera a su padre, mas aun que fuera su socio, pero, ¿que pensara que estaba saliendo con Santana?  
-no es Santana es Sandra,- fue lo único que atine a decir  
-¿que?- me miro confundida- Brittany, esta chica- señalo mi celular- es Santana López, la hija de mi mano derecha y socio minoritario de la cadena hotelera, no "Sandra Hayeck"  
-Salma- dije tímidamente.  
-¿que?  
-te refieres a Salma Hayeck, la actriz mexicana- levanto una ceja- pero la de la foto es Sandra, mi novia- dije con nerviosismo de como podría reaccionar mi madre al saber que es mi novia y no un simple encuentro nocturno.  
-Brittany, se reconocer a los hijos de mis socios cuando los veo, y esa no es ninguna Sandra, es Santana López, la pequeña perra mimada de Roberto López.  
-estas confundida, madre, Santana es la hermana de Sandra, son gemelas, pero es normal no saber diferenciarlas, jamás lo eh podido hacer- agache la cabeza, y ella se quedo pensando con la mirada perdida en la ventana, después de un par de minutos soltó una risotada.  
-ya se había tardado, con la fama que tiene Santana, era de esperarse, aunque jamás creí que fuera tan estúpida como para meterse con la hija de la jefa de su padre- me miro de soslayo- pero supongo que lo estúpido se contagia.- suspiro- pero bueno Brittany como se que no eres la persona mas brillante, no puedo culpar a López, ella solo se estaba divirtiendo, pero por el bien de los hoteles será mejor que se valla a divertir a otro lado, no puedo soportar ningún escandalo. Dijo, haciendo que me confundiera demasiado- déjame explicarte pequeña ilusa, esta chica- ahitó mi celular en su mano- Sandra, no existe, Santana es hija única, Sandra no es más que un invento de Santana, para poder meterse en tus sabanas.

**Author´s note:** madre de dios! Pero si eh tardado! En verdad lo siento pero el viaje duro mas de lo previsto, de echo casi se quedan sin autora pues d camino a casa me toco una persecución en la carretera y estoy segura de haber escuchado disparos :S … como sea, apenas anoche regrese hoy me eh puesto como loca a escribir, tenia planeado que este capitulo fuera mas largo pero me a faltado un poco de inspiración y no quería darles un mal capítulo por tratar de escribir rápido así que la segunda parte llegar la prox semana ya con mas tiempo y mas tranquila y espero que mejor redactado :) este que mas, ah la traducción de challenge accepted tardara un poco mas pues m madre se a apoderado de la compu y justo ahora estoy aprovechando que salió a comprar no se que jajá, bueno eh ah si quería agradecer a melisa (espero no equivocarme de nombre) por darle una segunda oportunidad al fic a pesar de que al principio no te gusto, créeme yo también estuve un poco decepcionada de los capítulos 2, 3 y 4 pero entiendan es porque no sabia que demonios hacer con la historia, pero ahora lo se y todo gracias a milagros jeje (espero otra vez no equivocarme de nombre) bueno creo que la nota ya e hiso muy larga, espero sus Reviews! Y nos leemos la prox semana


	12. Mentira Tras Mentira parte 2

No, esto simplemente no podía ser, tenía que ser una mentira, una de esas cosas que mi madre hace para lastimarme, aunque, jamás me había lastimado tanto... aun así, no puede ser, necesito ver a Santana y Sandra, necesito verlas juntas, que me digan que lo que dijo mi madre es mentira, y si no lo es... necesito que Santana me aclare todo...

Después de lo que me dijo mi madre, salí corriendo de mi casa con lagrimas en los ojos, con rumbo a la casa de Santana / Sandra.

Al llegar vi dos coches estacionados afuera, lo que me dio la esperanza de que uno fuera de Sandra y el otro de Santana. La puerta estaba abierta, entre corriendo y rápidamente escuche voces proviniendo de la cocina, camine hacia ellas y lo que escuche, fue algo que jamás me hubiera esperado.

Quinn y Santana estaban discutiendo, y sí, eso no es muy raro pero, lo que decían...

-¡no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Santana! ¡Eso fue demasiado estúpido!

-entonces que querías que hiciera eh? que me acostara con ella sabiendo que todo lo nuestro no es más que una maldita mentira, que todos estos meses no eh sido más que una maldita cobarde por no poder decirle que está saliendo con alguien que ni siquiera existe! enserio querías que eso pasara? o querías que le dijera la verdad? que ella no fue más que una maldita apuesta entre Puckerman y yo? y que por eso tuve que mantener esta maldita mentira de "Sandra", para que ella no se diera cuenta de la verdadera perra que soy?.

No lo pude contener, el llanto se hizo presente, y el primer sollozo fue incontrolable, ellas me escucharon, y la cara de ambas fue de sorpresa infinita, en especial la de Santana.

-Britt yo...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que me diera la media vuelta y saliera corriendo.- Britt espera, déjame explicártelo- escuche sus gritos tras de mí- Britt, por favor- sentía que cada vez se acercaba mas a mí, y quería ir más rápido, pero con las lagrimas en mis ojos tenía miedo de caerme con algo. Justo cuando llegue a la plaza (donde nos encontramos aquella noche hace varios meses) sentí su mano en mi brazo y por más que quise separarme, su fuerza era demasiada y no lo logre, lo único que me quedaba era  
afrontarla.

-Brittany por favor escúchame, todo tiene una explicación- dijo en tono suplicante, yo no quería escuchar ninguna explicación, solamente quería que me dijera que todo era una broma, que lo que dijo mi madre y lo que ella hablaba con Quinn no eran más que una broma de mal gusto

-¡por favor san, dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que lo que dijo mi mama no es cierto! dime que escuche mal, ¡dime que lo que le dijiste a Quinn es mentira! san ¡por favor!

-lo siento Britt...

-¡NO!- comencé a llorar como no lo había hecho en años desde que mi padre murió, me lance encima de Santana y le comencé a golpear en el pecho, ella sabía que tenía que sacar todo de una manera, y por lo tanto no se defendió recibió los golpes como si los merecía, pues en verdad los merecía.

Yo no era fan de la violencia, por lo tanto mis golpes eran los de una niña de cinco años, cuando me canse y ya no pude mas, estuve a punto de caerme de lo débil que estaba por tanto llorar (el llorar siempre me pone muy débil, por eso casi nunca lo hago) ella me abrazo y me susurro al oído miles de "perdón" después de un par de minutos se cayo, y quedamos en silencio abrazadas. Pero ella decidió hablar...

-Britt déjame explicarte...- eso me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta que estaba volviendo a caer en sus juegos, y esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil, no iba a caer, me ah hecho mucho daño, no la voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

-que me quieres explicar ¿eh? como fue que planeaste toda esa estupidez de una gemela, como todos aceptaron en tu estúpido plan de actuar como si Sandra en verdad existiera o cómo fue que ganaste esa maldita apuesta con Puck, eh ¿cual de todos me quieres explicar?- grite separándome de ella.

-Brittany todo eso fue un maldito error, debí de ser sincera desde el principio, jamás debí de haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta de Puck, Britt, por favor, perdóname! en verdad jamás quise lastimarte, jamás lo haría- dijo con la voz entre cortada y al escucharla supe que era sincera, pero eso no me aseguraba que no me volvería a mentir, y mi mente estaba demasiado confundía, tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se me acerco, al punto de estar frente a frente. Al darme cuenta de eso agache mi mirada.

-dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, Brittany mírame a los ojos por favor- levante un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que pudiéramos clavar la mirada en la de la otra - te amo. Brittany, te amo y estoy completamente arrepentida de todo el daño que te hice, perdón - dijo con tanta sinceridad que podía ver lagrimas en sus ojos luchando por salir.

-lo siento Santana, se que tus disculpas son sinceras, pero quien me asegura que no me volverás a lastimar, eh perdido la confianza en ti, y no sé si podrás recuperarla- me di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme.

-¡espera!- dijo tomándome del brazo haciéndome quedar de nuevo de frente cara a cara- dame una oportunidad, sé que no la merezco, pero por favor, déjame intentar recuperar tu confianza, aré todo lo posible e imposible con tal de recuperarte, si es necesario bajare las estrellas Brittany, te lo juro- dijo con determinación y suplica.

-una acción vale más que mil palabras Santana.- me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, pero me detuve después de varios metros, voltee di un gran suspiro y dije por primera vez - yo también te amo.


	13. Arrepentimiento

Arrepentimiento

a la mañana siguiente había escuela, desperté con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no quería ir a la escuela pero no tenía animo para fingir estar enferma, así que me di una ducha en tiempo record y tome mis cosas para ir a la escuela, tome una manzana y salí con rumbo a la escuela.

la mañana no fue tan difícil pues no la vi, yo la estaba evitando y al parecer ella también, pero la paz no nos duro a mas del recreo, pues ambas nos sentamos con los chicos de Glee, la tensión era tan densa que se podía tocar, y la cara de ambas les daba a entender a los chicos que no todo iba bien, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina y Mike sabían lo que había sucedido pues Quinn le había contado a Rachel y Mike quienes le contaron a Mercedes y Tina. todos los demás no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado, bueno Puck sabia que ya se había descubierto la mentira, pero no había tenido tiempo de explicarle todo y era obvio que Britt no le había dicho nada a nadie pues Blaine y Kurt seguían siendo amables conmigo, justo como lo habían sido los últimos meses.

Después de lo que parecieron diez minutos de silencio total Puck no aguanto más y soltó la bomba.

"valla, valla López, ¿que es eso que veo en tu delicioso cuellecito, será un chupetón?" dijo apuntando a mi cuello con la cabeza. Hasta ese momento se me había olvidado por completo del chupetón que Brittany me había dejado aquella última noche en su casa, donde todo se fue a la basura. Brittany también lo recordó, pues apenas vio a donde señalaba Puckerman se puso un poco colorada de las mejillas y parecía que la habían congelado, pues no movía ni un cabello.

-cállate Puckerman- solté fríamente, mirando de reojo a Brittany que en ese momento parecía estar profundamente interesada en su jugo.

-ohh, creo que Pierce tiene algo que ver aquí- Brittany seguía sin levantar la mirada.- vamos Pierce, que no te de pena, Santana aquí ya me contó que sabes la verdad, así que no hay sentido en que te hagas la difícil- todos los de la mesa tenían la cara hecha un poema, algunos porque no se podían creer lo que estaba diciendo Puck y otros porque no tenían ni la menor idea de que estaba hablando- conozco a Santana, seguro cuando te enteraste te enojaste tanto que no le quedo de otra mas que controlarte con un beso, ella te ah de haber contado toda la verdad, tu la comprendiste y ese chupetón es producto de la no he de reconciliación.- termino levantándonos las cejas sugestivamente... ojalá las cosas hubieran pasado como el las describía, pero el hubiera no existe.

-Puckerman por favor cállate- le dijo desafiantemente Quinn.

-Britt, ¿de que están hablando?- le pregunto Blaine a Brittany que seguía perdida en su jugo. Voltee a verla y descubrí que por sus mejillas se podía ver el rastro de lagrimas, no me contuve y me acerque a ella, le toque levemente el brazo a lo que ella dio un respingo.

-Britt, podemos hablar por favor- dije suavemente.

Al escuchar mi voz se levanto rápidamente y corrió fuera de nuestro alcance. Los chicos en la mesa estaban completamente asombrados, nadie decía ni una palabra. Puckerman se dio cuenta de que la había cagado y rápidamente pidió perdón.

-¿que hiciste ahora Santana?- pregunto Blaine, levantándose y poniéndose frente a mi con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Blaine yo... por favor no te enojes... déjame explicártelo todo antes de que me odies.

-empieza rápido Santana, y mas te vale que no sea una estupidez, porque jamás había visto a Brittany así, y si tu fuiste quien la ah puesto así, no creo que haya excusa alguna que me pare de odiarte. No puedo creer que le hayas hecho algo sabiendo que ella sale con tu hermana.- dijo con un tono de decepción.

-justo eso es lo que tengo que explicarte.- lo tome del brazo y me lo lleve lejos de ahí.

el salón de coro, ahí fue donde tuvimos nuestra ultima chapea seria, me pareció indicado llevarlo ahí, lo que le tenía que decir, bueno ni siquiera yo sabia explicarlo, o mas bien era yo que menos sabría explicarlo, seguro Quinn habría sabido que decir, lo correcto, porque ella veía todo desde fuera y así es mas fácil de entender, pero yo, yo estoy en el ojo del huracán que yo misma eh creado, solo espero que Blaine lo entienda y no me odie, pues el es una de las pocas personas que eh sentido que en verdad confían en mi, una de las pocas personas que en verdad me ven por que soy y no por la maldita mascara que los demás ven, por eso mas que nada es por lo que en verdad me dolería perderlo. Perder su confianza.

Al final tal vez dije algunas cosas que no eran las correctas, y otras que tal vez si lo eran. Blaine estaba enojado, por supuesto. Pero había algo en su mirada que me decía, que tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría la oportunidad de arreglar todo y lograr su perdón. Aun así seguía enojado.

a pesar de todo, de que la mayoría de la escuela se había enterado de lo que le había hecho a Brittany y que ahora mas que nunca todos me trataban como basura, como una perra y nadie confiaba en mi, a pesar de que las chicas hacían fila para poder tener la oportunidad de meterse conmigo (pues al parecer el saber de lo que soy capaz les atraía mas a mi, si lo se, las chicas parecen ser masoquistas, la verdad nunca las eh entendido) jamás deje mi objetivo por detrás, recuperar a Brittany, ese es mi objetivo principal. A partir ese lunes en que volvimos a la escuela después de el peor fin de semana de mi vida, no ha ya día en el que no apareciera un ramo de Rosas en el casillero de Brittany, y también no había día en el que ese mismo ramo de Rosas no terminara en el basurero. Había intentado ser la mejor candidata para ella, desde que la conocí no me había enredado con ningún otra chica, a pesar de tener a miles de chicas tras de mi, nunca y digo nunca les hice caso, pareciera que ni siquiera exigían para mi, y en cierto modo era la verdad. Me dedique a limpiar mi nombre. Y aun así eso parecía no ser suficiente para Brittany.

Las vacaciones llegaron y mis oportunidades parecían cada vez más y más lejanas.

Author's note: perdón, perdón, perdón! Enserio que me eh tardado esta vez!… no contaba con que la escuela sería una perra! Apenas voy en la tercera semana de clases y no tengo tiempo ni de respirar (enserio la semana pasada necesite primeros auxilios porque me ahogaba en el receso por comer rápido para alcanzar a terminar un trabajo ) ya había escuchad que tercer semestre era algo así como un filtro, ahí se sabe quien se gradúa y quien no. El tiempo se ah ido y con el se llevo la inspiración, gracias a dios (o mas bien la profe de literatura) tuve un momento de inspiración y el prox capitulo, asegurado para la prox semana si no antes, todo depende de si termino o no mis trabajos (ahora debería de estar terminando un proyecto, haciendo la introducción de otro editando un cuento para literatura y terminando de editar un par de videos para cortometraje) espero que este capítulo les guste les prometo que el prox. Será mas largo!

PD: el cuento de lite lo escribí pensando en ustedes chicas, apenas este terminado lo subiré


	14. Back to December

**Back**** to**** December**

las vacaciones estaban a un par de días de terminar, y ya me urgía que lo hicieran. pasa que mi padre quiso ir a pasar las vacaciones a costa rica con la familia, después del problema con Britt, él y la madre de Britt decidieron, dejar un poco de espacio entre nosotras, mas por parte del que de ella, la verdad es que a ella no le interesaba su hija, recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras "Brittany es una ilusa, y con la fama que tiene tu hija, era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara, no te preocupes, que no dejare que la estupidez de mi hija afecte mis negocios y tu eres el mejor socio de todos, pero si es lo que quieres, estás en tu derecho de irte pero te quiero de vuelta para antes del día 10"... jamás había visto a una madre sin tantos escrúpulos... no espera, si lo había hecho. Mi madre.

A pesar de todos los intentos de mantenernos alejadas, o más bien de mantenerme a mi alejada de ella, no hubo día en el que no la llamara (obviamente nunca contesto) o que le mandara un mensaje diciendo lo mucho que lo siento, que la extraño y que la amo. Tampoco recibía respuesta, pero no me daría por vencida. El día antes de año nuevo, tome un vuelo con rumbo a Lima, estaba dispuesta a recuperarla, pero al llegar me encontré con que se había ido a New York con la familia de su padre, o eso es lo que me dijo Kurt, quien en todo el día no paro de verme con tristeza y compasión, al igual que Blaine quien al parecer ya me había perdonado. Tuve que pasar año nuevo con ellos, pues Quinn y Puck se habían ido a San Diego junto con la madre de Quinn, quien quería que la familia conociera a Beth.

Al día siguiente tuve que salir de vuelta a Costa Rica pues mi padre no estaba muy feliz con mi huida.

15 de Enero

hoy era el día de vuelta a clases, y si es que no la hubiera cagado, también nuestro quinto mes aniversario, aunque no creo haber durado tanto con la mentira y no estoy segura de que si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad seguiríamos juntas, aun si lo hubiera hecho de la mejor manera posible.

Después de las vacaciones hoy tendría la oportunidad de verla, según Quinn apenas anoche regreso de New York. La primera hora tenía Física, y la segunda Ética, ninguna de las dos las comparto con ella así que supongo coincidiremos hasta Glee que es después de receso. Lo cual es perfecto para mi plan. Algo que venía planeando desde año nuevo.

Llego, la hora de Glee y todo estaba listo según mi plan. Brittany fue la última en llegar justo detrás de Mr. Shue y algo me dice que estuvo esperando a el profesor, para no tener que enfrentarme. Shue empezó con su interminable discurso (que más bien parece disco rayado) de las regionales y lo importante que era nuestro desempeño en ellas para poder ir a las nacionales que serian en Los Ángeles.

antes de que todos quedáramos dormidos, o que Berry saliera al "rescate" con otro de sus solos Levante la mano, por la orilla de mi ojo pude notar como Britt se sentaba derecho en su asiento al notar que yo era quien interrumpía a Mr. Shue, cosa que jamás hago.

-si Santana, puedes ir al baño- dijo Mr. Shue, tratando de regresar a su monologo.

-no, emm, de hecho yo quería cantar algo- dije con un poco de nervios... solo un poco (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Ohh, está bien, pasa- dijo, sorprendido, sentándose junto a Kurt quien me daba una sonrisa alentadora (el sabia mi plan) me pare frente a todos (quienes ahora estaba expectantes a lo que haría, pues era de esperarse que fuera lo que fuera que iba a cantar obviamente, era para Britt) le hice una señal con la cabeza a mi cómplice en esto, quien se paró de su asiento, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, y tomando una guitarra, mientras yo tomaba una silla y la ponía en el centro del salón, o más bien frente a Britt.

Me senté, respire profundamente y voltee a ver a Blaine asintiendo con la cabeza indicando que estaba lista. El empezó a tocar los acordes que ahora se me hacían tan familiares después de haberlos ensayado tanto.

empecé a cantar y logre ver la cara de Brittany, había captado rápidamente que la canción iba dirigida a ella, hice que mi vista viajara a través del salón y logre ver que las demás chicas me veían con anhelo, como si desearan que sus novios alguna vez les cantaran algo así.

Llegue al coro y clave mi vista en Brittany.

"So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around, and make it all right

I go back to December all the time"

pude ver lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, y sentí también las mías en los míos, pero a comparación de ella, yo no las retuve, las deje salir, estaba harta de quedar frente a todos como alguien ruda, estaba harta de esa faceta de mi vida, ahora simplemente seria yo, Santana López la chica que esta perdidamente enamorada de Brittany Pierce.

"...And realized I loved you in the fall  
and then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind..."

con el llanto, mi voz se quebró y me perdí Del siguiente verso, Blaine me Miro, Como preguntándome si quería seguir, antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier cosa seguí directo con el Coro.

"So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around, and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time"

pude ver a Kurt, Mercedes, Berry, Tina e incluso a Puck conteniendo las lagrimas.

"Maybe this is wishful thinking'  
Probably mindless dreaming'  
If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around, and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around, and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time  
All the time"

termine de cantar, sintiendo lagrimas recorrer sin control mis mejillas, justo como podía ver en Brittany.

-Brittany yo... lo siento... mucho... y... te amo- dije levantándome de mi asiento provocando mas lagrimas en ellas y la aparición de lagrimas en los rostros de quienes antes las contenían. Me acerque a ella y trate de tomarla de la mano, pero la alejo.

-Britt... por favor... dame otra oportunidad. Te lo ruego- me hinque frente a ella, llorando.

-San, yo... no lo se... estoy muy confundida... lo siento, enserio-  
dijo en un susurro y salió corriendo del salón.

**Author's note:** aquí uno de mis capítulos favoritos, ya tengo adelantado un poco el siguiente pero me gustaría meterle otro antes así que si tardo será porque estoy escribiendo ese capítulo jeje, pero bueno así tendrán más que leer a la otra. Les ruego que por favor me tengan paciencia pues los estudios se vienen pesados y en verdad quiero graduarme en donde estoy pues es muy difícil conseguir lugar ahí y bueno eso me facilitaría el futuro así que por favor no se desesperen si tardo mas de lo común. Eso si les aseguro que nunca abandonare esta historia

Ah y para aquellas que creen que ya abandone desafío aceptado no es así, es solo que para traducir un capitulo se necesita mucho tiempo pues lo traduzco de lo que se y no con google ni nada de eso así que no os preocupéis que el siguiente cap. ya está en proceso de traducción ;) y bueno es todo espero sus comentarios, dudas sugerencias, comentarios y todo eso ya saben dónde encontrarme (con un review o PM) o en twitter como RoseWeasleey ahí siempre encontraran adelantos del siguiente capítulo y aviso cuando subiré capitulo.

Espero nos podamos leer pronto :)


	15. Emily

**Emily**

-hey u Blondie

-oh...emm hey?

-oh, vamos, creí que éramos amigas

-mmm bueno, es que apenas te conozco, y...

-por favor, la que tendría que estar actuando así soy yo, digo, te recuerdo que tu madre es mi jefa

-cierto, emm bueno, lo siento

-mmm, está bien, pero solo esta vez te lo perdonare eh- me sonrió -está bien, emm, no es que sea grosera ni nada pero, ¿porque estás aquí? digo no eh pedido nada

-¿que no puedo acercarme a hablar un poco con mi nueva amiga?

-emm supongo, pero deberías estar trabajando, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa

-oh, vamos Brittany, el lugar esta tan lleno que nadie se da cuenta de nada

-Ohh, ok

-bueno... de hecho yo si me eh dado cuenta de algo

-ehh, ¿de qué?

-de que aquel chico con mohawk, no ah dejado de verte, parece que ah visto a willy wonka decirle que le regalara su fábrica.

-ja jajaja, ¡vamos Emily, por favor!, claro que no- reí con ella.

-¡claro que sí!, mira, ahora parece que está hablando de ti con... ¡oh por Dios!...

-¿que pasa Emily?

-López te tiene en la mira...- dijo seriamente

-¿eso qué significa, es algo malo?

-bueno, júzgalo tu, es la chica mas mujeriega que eh conocido, no hay chica que no haya caído en sus garras

-¿no hay chica que no haya caído en sus garras?, ¿ni siquiera tu?- pregunte lo ultimo levantando una ceja

-Oh Brittany, te dije que soy gay, no debe sorprenderte

-¿entonces es mala?

-¿que?, no, para nada, es solo que para que te tome enserio tienes que tratarla por mucho, y digo mucho tiempo, pero es buena bestia jajaja- rio

-oh, entonces no tiene nada de malo "estar en su mira"

-emm, bueno, si tomas en cuenta lo único que ella quiere, no lo es, pero si involucras sentimientos, entonces es un gran problema, jamás eh sabido que esa chica dure con alguien más de dos horas

-y según tu ¿que es lo único que ella quiere?

-pasar una noche salvaje

-oh

-y te tiene en la mira...

-hola señorita... Emily...

-ah, Puckerman, ya decía yo que nadie en su sano juicio usaría un corte tan ridículo.

-di lo que hieras Emily, las chicas lo aman.

-no lo creo.

-no me importa lo que creas, ahora si eres tan amable de irte y atender a los clientes, y dejarme aquí con esta hermosa rubia...

-emm, Britt, quieres que llame a seguridad?- Puckerman levanto una ceja, este chico no parecía muy amable, pero si es amigo de "López" tal vez y sea buena idea quedarme, esa chica es muy linda y tal vez no me desagrada el plan de "una noche salvaje" con ella, en esta ciudad hay una gran vida nocturna, ir de antro en antro con ella seria genial, nunca eh conocido a alguien que me aguante el paso, aunque aun no entiendo lo que dijo Emily de "no involucres sentimientos"

-¿Brittany?

-eh, ¿mande?

-mujer, te quedaste viendo a la nada, te pregunte si querías que llamara a seguridad para que este idiota no te moleste.

-oh, lo siento Emily, emm no, está bien, no me molesta su compañía.

-ehh, ok pero cualquier cosa avísame y hago que lo saquen.- se Alejo lentamente mirándome con curiosidad mientras Puckerman, o eso le entendí a Emily, se ponía cómodo en el asiento junto a mí.

-y... dime hermosura, que hace alguien tan linda, tan mal acompañada- señalo con la cabeza al lugar por el que acababa de desaparecer Emily.

- Emily es una amiga, y solo me hacia compañía, pasa que es la única persona que conozco por acá.

-Oh entonces ¿eres nueva aquí?

-bueno, es un hotel, todos son nuevos por aquí ¿no?, o tu también trabajas aquí, porque eso parecía, por la forma en la que te trato Em.

-se podría decir, si, vengo aquí muy seguido, tengo mis contactos- me guiño un ojo- y por desgracia, eso significa conocer a Gaymily

-no tiene nada de malo ser gay...

-mejor no hay que hablar de eso, demasiado tengo con López - me corto diciendo lo último en voz baja, solo para el.- así que... - trato de cambiar de tema- bella dama, considérate suertuda pues puckzila está en la ciudad y vino por ti- hiso un movimiento raro con los brazos, y sonriendo.

-ehh, creí que eso era una película- dije un poco confundida. ¿Que no era godzila? y es imposible que este en la ciudad, es un dragón o algo así, si en verdad estuviera en la ciudad ya habitan evacuado el lugar.

-olvídalo- suspiro con cansancio- ¿que te parece un trago? para entrar en calor- me guiño de nuevo el ojo, tal vez este chico tenga alguna clase de tic.

-eh, claro, me gustaría una piña colada por favor- le sonreí, a lo que el me miro raro

-yo, eh, me refería a que fuera... ahhh olvídalo, ya vuelvo.- y así se marcho con una cara que parecía de fastidio... seguro porque había demasiada gente.

No paso ni un minuto de que Puck se había ido y llego "López" la chica de la que me hablo Emily

-¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto cuando estuvo frente a mi

-lo siento pero estoy con alguien, pero si quieres puedes sentarte mientras llega- dije para ver que intenciones tenía al venir a mi aun cuando estaba con su amigo.

- Puckerman?- pregunto y asentí - no me lo tomes a mal linda, pero lo conozco seguro no volverá, se encontrara otra chica en el camino y se olvidada de ti, siempre lo hace- dijo mientras se sentaba. Por la pinta que tiene Puckerman no lo dude pero aun así eso me dolió, y más aun cuando ella lo dijo tan relajada, aun siendo su amiga.

-enserio- solté casi en llanto, en parte porque ver gente tan despreocupada de la vida me dolía y en parte porque quería ver su reacción. Y por alguna extraña razón se levanto de su asiento y se sentó junto a mí para abrazarme de lado y evitar que estallara en llanto. Lo cual me sorprendió, y me hiso pensar que tal vez y Emily tenía razón y López "es buena bestia", no lo sé pero algo en la mirada de esta chica me hace querer conocerla de verdad, no solo una persona a la que conocí en el bar del hotel.

- hey no llores no dejes que te afecte así son todos los hombres, porque no mejor me dejas que yo sea tu acompañante esta noche y veras que nos la pasaremos mejor que como te la pudiste pasar con él.

-¿pero cómo? tu eres una chica- me hice la confundida, Emily me había dicho que lo que ella quería era pasar una "noche salvaje" y yo también lo quería, digo ir de antro en antro toda la noche es más divertido con una chica, aunque los demás crean lo contrario.

-¿sabes? también es posible y si te soy sincera es mucho mejor, yo ya renuncie q los hombres, las mujeres somos mucho mejor y es un hecho que las mujeres somos mejores besando- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara, la verdad el último comentario se me hiso muy fuera de lugar. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?, vamos a divertirnos, no a acostarnos, pero la cercanía de sus labios no me dejaba concentrarme en mis pensamientos y menos en lo que decía.

-pero yo no soy gay- dije viendo sus labios, que ¡por Dios!, de la nada me llegaron unas ganas increíbles de besarla.

- que beses a una chica no te hace gay- y al parecer a ella también- solo un poco curiosa digamos que... tienes ganas de aprender más de la vida.

-entonces enséñame...- y con eso cerro el espacio entre nosotras.

-¿quieres bailar?- dijo mientras unía nuestras frentes después del beso.

Después de haber complacido mi necesidad de besarla creí que podría seguir tranquila, pensé que solo era lo que ella había dicho curiosidad, pero, después de ese beso las ganas de besarla no se iban, de hecho se hacían más intensas.

-claro-sonreí bobamente- pero espera- dije tomándola de la cara impidiéndole el moverse - creo que primero debemos saber nuestros nombres- llamarla López todo el tiempo, no me hacía sentir cómoda, y se supone que aun no sabía su nombre, que le diría "ehh, se tu nombre porque Emily me dijo que eras una mujeriega". No.

-cierto- contesto - soy santa... Sandra López

-soy Brittany- sonreí dejando su cara libre y tomando su mano - mucho gusto Sandra- desde la pista se empezó a escuchar el maravilloso dueto de Madonna y Britney Spears, mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos.- vamos esta es mi canción favorita - dije emocionadamente jalándola a la pista y empezando a bailar enseguida.

termino la canción y así siguieron otras, algunas que eran demasiado lentas preferimos pasárnosla besándonos (si, se que Emily dijo que era una mujeriega y yo no quiero que seamos solo un par de conocidas que se besuquearon en el bar del hotel, pero esos labios eran simplemente irresistibles) o hablando de cualquier trivialidad mientras pedíamos algo en la barra, después de 2 horas así empecé a creer que yo era diferente, o que tal vez Sandra ya había cambiado y ya no era una mujeriega como dijo Emily, ya habían pasado las dos horas que ella le daba de máximo con una chica y aun seguíamos en la barra besándonos como si no hubiera mañana.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y en sus labios que no me di cuenta cuando de repente Sandra termina con el beso tan abruptamente que caigo de cara a sus rodillas.

-que quieres Fabray que no vez que estamos ocupadas- dijo Sandra a la persona que la hizo separarse de mi, mientras me ayudaba a enderezarme y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la chica.

-tu padre llamo, te quiere mañana a primera hora para una comida con no se quien así que nos vamos ¡ya!

-¿¡espera que?!- grito llamando la atención de varias personas que se encontraban cerca. No, no te la lleves, aun no, pensé mientras veía su platica.

-lo siento son ordenes de tu padre, así que despídete y nos vamos- dijo la chica mirándome, y al escuchar que se iba puse mi cara de perrito al que le han quitado su juguete pensando que tal vez lograría que la chica nos diera más tiempo.

-está bien Fabray solo espera- se Levanto y me tomo de la mano, nos dirigía hacia afuera del lugar donde solo se escuchaban las olas del mar y la brisa golpeaba suavemente nuestros rostros al momento en que movía nuestro cabello, me tomo de las manos y empezó la despedida, era imposible que a pesar de todo lo que me dijo Emily acerca de Sandra, yo sentía que en este par de horas ella había logrado sentir algo verdadero por mí, y yo haber sentido algo por ella también. Algo tenía esta chica que me atrapo, jamás encontraría a alguien como Sandra, vi que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer y eso me hizo soltar unas lágrimas. ¿Cuando es que la volvería a ver?

-Britt en verdad siento que esto solo haya durado una noche pero créeme que en verdad esta fue la mejor noche de todas- lo mismo digo- jamás te olvidare y siempre tendrás un lugar aquí -señaló su corazón,- así que espero yo también tener un lugar allí- señaló mi corazón - y no te preocupes que haré todo lo posible para volverte a ver ok?- pareciera que había leído mis dudas, y el pensar que en verdad haría eso me hacia querer conocerla aun mas, no importa lo que haya dicho Emily, Sandra no era así, lo podía ver en sus ojos y confirmar con sus palabras.

-¿me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo- asintió.

-entonces hasta luego López- y la bese por última vez

-hasta luego Britt- sonrió y se marcho.

Los siguientes días, Emily no paro de preguntarle de lo que había pasado esa noche y que era lo que le había dado a López para que se comportara tan cariñosa y amable, y más aun, para no querer acostaras conmigo. Las dudas de Emily eran claras, no confiaba del todo en Sandra, pero al final al decirle que ella no había intentado más que bailar conmigo, creo que la convencí.

Al hablar con Emily acerca de Sandra, siempre nos referíamos a ella como "López" ese fue mi mayor error.

**Author's note:** aquí un nuevo cap. Espero que les guste:) es un poco de relleno y sé que se preguntaran "¿que es esto?" o para que, jajá ya pronto lo sabrán ;) ok. Esta nota no será larga pues tengo que estudiar jeje. Solo quiero decirle ¡hola! A mi nueva amiga de twitter Cris :) "hola" jeje ok….

**Pd:** si tienen dudas, sugerencias o quieren tener contacto conmigo más rápido que aquí en FF pueden buscarme en Twitter, ya saben soy RoseWeasleey solo háganme saber que son de aquí para poder avisarles cuando doy un sneak peek o actualizo y… ya, espero sus reviews! :D

Pd2: en este capítulo tenemos como invitada especial a Emily Fields de Pretty Little Liars, simple y sencillamente porque me encanta la serie jeje ;)


	16. Winter Doubt

**Winter**** Doubt**

_- Britt... por favor... dame otra oportunidad. Te lo ruego- me hinque frente a ella, llorando._

_-San, yo... no lo se... estoy muy confundida... lo siento, enserio-_ _dijo en un susurro y salió corriendo del salón._

Regrese a casa, después de un largo primer día de clases, estaba demasiado confundida, Santana había hecho de todo por logar que la perdonara, pero, simplemente me era demasiado difícil volver a confiar, Blaine, Kurt y Quinn me dijeron miles de veces que ella en verdad estaba arrepentida y que cambiaría, o más bien que ya lo había hecho, según ellos desde que me conoció, Santana es otra... aun así no estoy segura, la amo, de eso no tengo duda, pero, tengo miedo de volver a ser lastimada.

*_buzz_* mi celular vibró señalando que me había llegado un nuevo mensaje, lo cheque y no se sorprendí del todo al ver que era de Santana, quise ignorarlo, pero algo me decía que después de lo que hice en la emotiva clase de Glee tal vez y ese fuera el último mensaje de ella.

"hola, Britt, se que estas demasiado confundida, y también sé que es mi culpa, no te eh dado el espacio para aclarar tus sentimientos, y siento apenas haberme dado cuenta de eso, creo que tenía que ver tu reacción a mi canción para poder asimilar lo mucho que te eh hecho sufrir... lo siento, y te prometo que de ahora en adelante te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, te amo, y como bien dicen "si lo amas déjalo ir, si vuelve es porque es tuyo y si no, nunca lo fue" solo espero no tener que esperar para siempre, no sé que mas decir, pues ya lo eh dicho todo, no te volveré a molestar, lo siento y te deseo lo mejor, estoy segura que algún día encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, y si no lo haces aquí estaré amándote por siempre"

Sentí un par de lagrimas pasar por mis mejillas al terminar de leer el mensaje, era cierto, no había tenido el espacio suficiente para pensar, y sé que la había lastimado mis constantes rechazos. Y, el pensar en una vida sin ella, estar con alguien más "alguien mejor" era imposible.

_Primer viernes de ese regreso a clases. _

Toda la semana había sido extraña, Santana había cumplido al pie de la letra lo que me había dicho, se había alejado completamente de mi, en las practicas de cheerios, me trataba igual que a las demás, pero ella estaba cabizbaja demasiado calmada y triste, lo que rápidamente les extraño a las chicas, no había día en el que no me dijeran "no sé qué hiciste Pierce, pero has domado a la fiera jamás había visto a Santana tan... no Santana". Me sentía demasiado culpable por eso, pero ella intentaba que no fuera así, siempre que nuestras miradas se cruzaban después de escuchar ese tipo de comentarios ella me regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como diciéndome "ignóralas, no es tu culpa" lo cual me hacía sentir más culpable.

Regrese a mi casa, viernes al fin. Estaba sola otra vez, y la verdad no quería molestar a Quinn, desde lo de Santana era diario que la llamara para no sentir la ausencia de Santana y cuando llegaron las vacaciones y fui a New York era imposible sentirme sola.

Pedí una pizza a domicilio para comer, al terminar me fui a mi cuarto, conecte mi IPod a las bocinas y me puse a recoger mi cuarto. ¿No les ah pasado ese momento en el que estas tan sola y sin nada que hacer que llegas a tratar de distraerte haciendo una limpieza total de la casa?, a mi si, justo en ese momento. Había sacado todos mis cajones para doblar la ropa y sacar lo que ya no usaba. Comencé a separar mi ropa entre, "se queda", "se va" y "está sucia" después de lo que parecieron diez minutos de separar ropa me encontré con un pequeño cajón que me saco una nostálgica sonrisa, era la ropa que Sandra/Santana había(n) dejado las veces que teníamos pijamadas, justo en el momento en que tome la primera prenda empieza a sonar una canción que no ah abandonado mi cabeza en toda la semana...

_"Summertime is gone and you_ _have left all of your stuff inside my room_ _and I don't know what to do"_

Comencé a sacar la ropa que aun tenía el olor de Santana impregnado... al fondo, pude notar algunas fotos de cuando estábamos juntas...

_"Underneath the shirts and shoes_ _I found the photographs of me and you_ _I don't know what to do"_

Algunas como Santana y otras como Sandra, pero en todas se notaba que era feliz...

"_And I can't seem to let you go"_

Para bien o para mal, Santana había llegado a mi vida a darle un giro completo, 360 grados, jamás volvería a ser la misma Brittany, la niña ingenua que se dejaba de todos, que creía que era estúpida, simple y sencillamente porque los demás lo decían, aquella chica inocente que creía en los cuentos de hadas y finales felices se fue…

"I'll_ never be the same as I was today_ _you've taken everything I have and thrown it all away"_

Como es que todo cambio tan pronto, de la noche a la mañana, como es que no me di cuenta que todo era una mentira...

"_We'll never be the same as we were before"_

Aun siguen volando por mi cabeza las palabras que había leído en el mensaje de texto que me había mandado días atrás "estoy segura que algún día encontraras a alguien mejor que yo"... tal vez si, tal vez no, pero, ¿ese alguien me hará más feliz de lo que Santana me hizo?

_"You told me I'd find someone new_ _and time after time I find my way back to you"_

Aun recuerdo cuando llegue a Lima en verano, justo después de haberme encontrado con Santana, había llamado a Emily y le había contado todo, ella me dijo que a pesar de que "López" estaba cambiando, conociéndola seguramente estaba dudando que su relación conmigo duraría más allá del verano, yo también lo empecé a dudar...

"_The seasons changed so did my heart_ _And took me right back to the start_ _And I, I'm missing you_ _We both know this won't work out_ _Cuz summer flings means winter doubt_ _And I, I'm missing you"_

Pero duro, por lo menos el amor lo hizo, y tal vez, solo tal vez, si le hubiera dado otra oportunidad a Santana, tal vez, nuestra relación en verdad hubiera durado...

"_And I can't seem to let you go_ _No I don't want to let you go …_ _I'll never be the same as I was today_ _You've taken everything I have and thrown it all away_ …_We'll never be the same as we were before_ _You told me I'd find someone new_ _And time after time I find my way back to you"_

Aun recuerdo aquella conversación con Emily

**"oh, entonces no tiene nada de malo 'estar en su mira' **

**-emm, bueno, si tomas en cuenta lo único que ella quiere, no lo es, pero si involucras sentimientos, entonces es un gran problema..." **

Ella me lo advirtió, pero estaba tan hipnotizada por aquellos ojos chocolate, que ni siquiera le puse atención...

"_Summer's gone again, _ _I warned you not to fall in love, _ _We knew it had to end_, _I never thought I'd fall in love, _ _Summer's gone again, _ _I warned you not to fall in love, _ _We peeled off all our skin, _ _To let love in. _

_The same as I was today, You've taken everything I have and thrown it all away, _ _We'll never be the same as we were before_ _You told me I'd find someone new_ _And time after time I find my way back to you_ _I find my way back to you_ _And time after time I find my way back to you…"_

Si, tal vez, la canción tenga razón, y al final encuentre mi camino de vuelta a ella, pues en verdad, la amo...

Author's note: aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, y espero que si tardo para el próximo capitulo no se desesperen pues eh reprobado casi todas las materias del instituto así que me convertiré en una rata del laboratorio, al menos hasta que recupere el semestre, eso o reprobar... jeje bueno es que en el capitulo anterior hubo un pequeña falta y puse santana en vez de Sandra, lo siento ya ustedes sabrán donde, as que sin más ni más luego nos leemos. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y cualquier cosa pueden contactarme en twitter como RoseWeasleey háganme saber que son mis lectoras para tener trato especial jeje las quiero :)


	17. De Vuelta

_una semana después_

no se cuantos días han pasado desde que le cante a Britt la canción de Taylor Swift en Glee, aun menos se cuantos días han pasado desde que le mande ese mensaje dejando claro que le daría todo el tiempo que necesite para reordenar sus sentimientos, se que tarde mucho en darme cuenta de lo injusta que estaba siendo al presionar tanto a Britt para que me perdonara, después de todo el daño que le hice, es natural querer espacio, pero tenía demasiado miedo de perderla... aun así, creo que el darle tiempo fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, pues, a pesar de no recordar todo lo anterior, si recuerdo cuantos días han pasado desde que volvió a abrirse un poco más a mí, a tratarme como una más del grupo, tal vez no a tratarme tanto como a Quinn o Kurt, pero al menos me regala una pequeñísima sonrisa cada cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, y juro por Dios, que eso me hace el  
día.

Aun no hemos cruzado palabra alguna, pero el ambiente que se siente en la habitación cuando estamos ambas (rodeadas de nuestros amigos por supuesto) es menos tenso, y hasta eh llegado a sentir un poco de tranquilidad.

Hoy la clase de Glee tocaba hasta la salida, y un milagro sucedió, pues Brittany se sentó junto a mí como en los viejos tiempos, teniendo el espacio junto a Kurt, Rachel y Quinn solos, decidió sentarse junto a mí, y pues a pesar de que todo estaba mucho más tranquilo y de que yo ya estaba acostumbrada a que ella se sentara junto a mí, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa durante toda la clase, a tal punto que hubo un momento en el que me dirigió la palabra y mis nervios no me dejaron escucharla bien.

-Santana, ¿me escuchaste?- susurro acercándose más a mí.

-¿eh?, ¿ma-mande?- dije con las mejillas completamente rojas (y si, para alguien de mi color si es posible)

-¿Qué si iras a la fiesta de Rachel el Sábado?- sonrió.

-¿Cuál fiesta? Berry no me ah invitado a nada, ya ni porque soy amiga de Quinn- me queje, viendo de reojo al pitufo que se encontraba al frente de la clase diciendo algo a lo que solo Quinn le ponía a atención.

-San ¿en donde tienes la cabeza?, lo acaba de decir, todo el club Glee está invitado.-

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-oh, no la escuche.-

-extraño de ti- nótese el sarcasmo

-¿Entonces iras?- pregunto de nuevo regalándome otra de esas sonrisas que tanto me encantan.

-no lo sé, tal vez. ¿Iras tu?- con la pregunta anterior vi un pequeño destello de esperanza y no quise desperdiciarla, prometí esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero con preguntas como esas hay que hacer sus excepciones.

-ehh, mmm, no sé, no lo creo, tengo examen de español el lunes así que lo mejor será quedarme a estudiar, es mi última oportunidad para no perder año.- y ahí quedo mi destello de esperanza, en un maldito examen de español que si no hubiera sido porque terminamos justo en exámenes semestrales, yo le habría ayudado estudiar y no tendría que estar preocupada por exámenes de ultima oportunidad.

-bien clase, creo que eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- escuche decir al Sr. Shue y al segundo siguiente Brittany estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-tengo que irme, Quinn me espera, nos vemos mañana Santana.- se despidió con otra sonrisa, pero está un poco más pequeña, seguro fue así por mi intento fallido de tratar de quedar para la estúpida fiesta de Berry.

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

_La verdad ya perdí la cuenta de en qué día había quedado así que empezaremos y será lunes :)_

Saliendo de clases, no me apetecía irme a mi casa así que me fui con Puck y Blaine al parque de la calle de este ultimo a jugar un poco de soccer, si lo sé, seguro dirán, ¿un hombre gay jugando soccer? Pero les aseguro que Blaine es muy masculino, es un chico normal, solo que con novio y una pequeña obsesión con la revista Vogue.

Después de jugar toda la tarde, cenamos unos deliciosos rollos de sushi que nos preparo su madre, se que los chicos se habían dado cuenta de mi pequeña conversación con Brittany, y era obvio por sus miradas que se cruzaban cada 5 segundos y luego se posaban sobre mí, a pesar de que me tenían un poco harta con esa conducta inmadura, preferí ignorarlos, pues no quería decirles nada, pues al fin y al cabo no había habido mucho avance, solo me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra (ok ahora que lo pensamos si hubo un gran avance).

Al terminar de cenar, les vi intenciones de preguntarme acerca de eso, así que preferí huir.

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando llegue a mi casa, pero no estaba como yo esperaba, con los luces apagadas y sin nadie esperándome, el auto de mi padre estaba en la entrada junto con otro auto, que parecía ser del aeropuerto, camine hacia la puerta, entre y lo primero que vi fue a mi abuela abrazándome. Hacían ya años que no sabía de ella, tal vez desde que tenía 12 años, no lo recuerdo muy bien, ella solía visitarme cada vacaciones o cada cumpleaños cuando aún vivía con mi madre, después de eso, cada vez fue menor su presencia, y ahora que está aquí abrazada a mi cuello, no sé qué decir.

-Santana, hija, pero mira que grande estas, hacia tantos años que no te veía, ya eres toda una señorita.-

-je, hola abuela, yo también te extrañaba- dije tratando de sonar amale, después de tantos años sin verla, ante mis ojos mi abuela es como una anciana mas.- me soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás para poder verme de pies a cabeza.

- seguro has de tener muchos hombres peleándose por ti. Solo espero que ya no seas tan amiga de ese tal Puckerman, nunca me gusto para ti, tal vez para la pequeña Fabray, aunque sería una pena que se conformara con tan poco.- ,mi abuela siempre tan amorosa en cuanto a Puck se trata.

- no abuela, Puck ahora es solo mi mejor amigo, jamás me imaginaria más que eso, de hecho, yo soy…- no pude terminar mi frase porque en ese instante salió mi padre de la cocina con un par de tazas de café.

-oh, Santana, ya llegaste, tu abuela a viajado desde Costa Rica para… sin ofender señora, pero ¿a qué ah venido?- dijo mi padre tendiéndole la taza de café a mi abuela.

- bueno para eso lo mejor sería que pasáramos a la sala, Santana, querida necesito hablar contigo y con tu padre.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos, mi padre y yo en un solo sillón, y mi abuela en el sillón individual que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-Roberto, Santana, se que hace mucho no saben de mi, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe o que no esté al tanto de ti querida- dijo mirándome- supe lo que paso en año nuevo, ¡por dios! Toda la isla se entero, que escándalo es ese de que andan de vuelo en vuelo, por todo el aeropuerto buscando a Santana, y tu muchachita, que es eso de escaparte solamente para pasar el año nuevo con un tal Anderson, ¿el es tu novio?, porque si es así, preferiría a Puckerman, por lo menos el no te ínsita a hacer tales revuelos por toda la isla-

-ehh de echo él es solo un amigo, y el…- dije tímidamente.

- no me interrumpas Santana- me callo la vieja.- independientemente de si es o no tu noviecito, ese acto de rebeldía, me hiso darme cuenta del error que cometí al pensar que tu Roberto- dijo señalando con el dedo índice a mi padre, de manera retadora- no tienes ni la autoridad ni el poder para controlar a una adolescente-

- con mucho respeto señora, pero Santana está a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, y si, reconozco que fue algo muy maduro lo que hiso, mi que mi reacción ante eso fue la más madura, pero ella ya se ah hecho responsable de sus actos.

-¿y de qué manera Roberto?, durando una semana sin poder usar su Black Card, no nos engañemos Roberto, ambos sabemos que, con tu trabajo, el tiempo que le dedicas a tu hija es menor que el que le dedicas a tu celular. Y por eso mismo eh venido para llevarme a Santana de vuelta Costa Rica a vivir conmigo, y no volverá hasta que termine la universidad, si esa es su decisión.


	18. No Quiero Decir Adios

_-¿y de qué manera Roberto?, durando una semana sin poder usar su Black Card, no nos engañemos Roberto, ambos sabemos que, con tu trabajo, el tiempo que le dedicas a tu hija es menor que el que le dedicas a tu celular. Y por eso mismo eh venido para llevarme a Santana de vuelta Costa Rica a vivir conmigo, y no volverá hasta que termine la universidad, si esa es su decisión._

_O_…o…o…o…o…o…o...o…o...o…o…o...o...o...o...o

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, abuela, ¡no me puedes hacer esto!, yo no puedo volver a Costa Rica, ya tengo una vida echa aquí, ¡no puedo dejar todo así como así!- dije desesperadamente, no podía dejar que esta vieja que no se había aparecido en años en mi vida, llegue de la nada y derrumbe todo lo que tengo aquí, mis amigos, el Glee club, mi puesto como capitana de las cheerios, Brittany… ¡sobre todo Brittany!, apenas eh empezado a ver destellos de esperanza para que volvamos a ser por lo menos amigas y llega esta vieja diciéndome que tendré que irme a una isla a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

-claro que puedes dejar todo así como así, por favor Santana, apenas eres una adolescente, tu vida apenas comienza, a parte, ¿que tipo de vida tienes aquí eh?, amigos que te incitan a escaparte de la isla, pasas todo el día sola, seguramente andarás es malos pasos- dijo la vieja que con cada palabra que decía, me recordaba porque es que no la extrañe todos estos años que estuvo ausente de mi vida.

-señora, usted está muy equivocada, si, tal vez y no tenga el mismo tiempo que los demás padres tienen para compartir con sus hijas, pero, mi relación con Santana es muy buena, hablamos diario por teléfono y conozco a todos sus amigos, y puedo asegurarle que todos son buenos chicos, en especial Anderson, de quien tanto se queja usted, aparte, Santana es mi hija y soy yo quien tiene el derecho de decidir donde es que Santana vivirá, pues tengo su custodia, agradézcale eso a la irresponsable de su hija- dijo mi padre muy enojado, jamás, desde que mi madre nos dejo lo había escuchado hablar de ella, menos aun de esa manera.

-en primer lugar Roberto, no tienes porque levantarme la voz, en segundo, lo que haga o deje de hacer mi hija no es asunto tuyo, dejo de serlo en el momento en el que firmaste el divorcio, y en tercer lugar, claro que tengo el derecho de decidir por Santana, pues eh llevado el caso a un juez y me ah dado la custodia temporalmente, y si Santana no comente ninguna estupidez , que estoy segura no lo hará, de eso yo me encargo, en los próximos dos meses, me dará la custodia permanente. Así que de ahora en adelante, tú no tendrás ningún poder sobre tu hija.

-¡usted señora, está loca, como se ah atrevido ah hacer tal cosa, cuando duro años sin acordarse de su nieta!- grito mi padre completamente rojo por la rabia, lo cual era razonable después de lo que había dicho mi abuela, ¿como se atrevía?, decir que yo no estaba en las mismas condiciones que mi padre, era un mal entendido.

-¡no me levantes el tono, Roberto!, y tu muchachita, ni se te ocurra decir lo que estas pensando- me señalo, al darse cuenta que mi cara estaba igual de roja que la de mi padre- ya está hecho, y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer para cambiarlo, solo yo puedo regresarte la custodia Roberto, y créeme que no tengo intensiones de hacerlo. Santana, mas te vale que ya vayas arreglando todas tus cosas y te despidas de esta vida que tienes aquí, el sábado salimos en el primer vuelo.- y con eso mi abuela se fue escaleras arriba a la recamara de huéspedes.

O…O...O…O…O…O…O…O…o…o…o…o…o...o...o...o...o...o….o…o...o

y todo lo que había dicho mi abuela era cierto, a la mañana siguiente mi padre había hablado a su abogado preguntándole como es que eso había pasado, el muy inútil, dijo que no tenía idea, pero que era completamente legal… obviamente fue despedido al instante.

La semana había pasado rápido, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, siempre había odiado las despedidas, me recordaban a cuando mi madre me dejo, y es por eso que decidí no decirle a nadie que me iría, bueno a nadie a parte de Quinn y Puck. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, así que merecían saberlo, Quinn me rogo que le dijera a Brittany, pero no, yo no quería despedirme de ella, sería como si le diera un cierre a todo lo que paso en el verano, a el amor que hubo entre nosotras, se que suena loco pues, ya no estamos juntas así que oficialmente ya no hay amor, pero yo siento que aun hay, y despidiéndome, sería como si la estuviera dejando para siempre, no sé si me entiendan, es solo que no quiero darle un cierra a lo que ah pasado entre nosotras. Preferiría desaparecer un día y que ella no sepa que fue de mi, preferiría que me odiara por no saber nada de mí a decirle adiós de verdad, al no despedirme siento que sería como poner pausa, como dejar un poco de esperanza de que algún día volvamos a estar juntas, dejar un poco de magia viva. Si me despido, seria definitivo, y no quiero eso.

Y a pesar de que la semana paso rápido, no fue fácil, sufrí, pues todos los días Brittany se sentaba junto a mí en Glee, en las cheerios, corría a mi lado, todos los días me dedico más de una sonrisa, de esas que me derriten hasta el alma, sabía que ese era el momento por el que estuve esperando mucho tiempo, ella estaba cediendo, estaba dándonos otra oportunidad, y yo sabía que si dejaba que algo mas pasara y luego desaparecía, sería muy doloroso, para amas, por eso tome la decisión de ser fría con ella, cada que ella se sentaba junto a mí en Glee, yo recorría un poco mi silla a un lado, lejos de ella, cuando corría junto a mí en las cheerios, yo corría mas rápido, para salir de su alcance, y cada que ella me dedicaba una sonrisa, yo miraba a otro lado, se que con ese comportamiento, seguramente le aria daño y lograría que me odiara, pero por lo menos así dolería menos que si dejara que algo pasara entre nosotras. Así al irme será más fácil que ella me olvide.

Y funciono, el viernes, ya no habían sonrisas, en Glee se sentó lo mas lejos de mi posible, y en la práctica de cheerios, bueno, ni se presento.

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o...o…o

_Brittany POV_

No entendía que le sucedía a Santana, el lunes le pregunto si iría a la fiesta de Rachel, y prácticamente me dice que iría si yo voy (bueno, no con esas palabras pero fue lo que me dio a entender), al día siguiente corresponde a mis sonrisas y parece que todo va bien, pero llega el miércoles y se porta lo más distante y cortante conmigo, parece que esto es solo un juego para ella, justo como lo ah sido desde el principio. Le pregunte varias veces a Quinn que es lo que pasaba con Santana, pero ella solamente agachaba la mirada, negaba con la cabeza, se daba media vuelta y se iba sin más ni más, el viernes no pude soportarlo más, pareciera como si mi mejor amiga (Quinn) y la chica que, aunque no quisiera, amaba, no tenían intensiones de hablar conmigo, todo el día se la pasaron juntas, no se separaban ni para ir al baño, le pregunte a Rachel si sabía lo que pasaba, pero solo me contesto que ella tampoco tenía ni la menor idea, solo me dijo que había notado a Quinn muy rara durante toda la semana, según ella era como si Quinn y Santana hubieran decidido volver a estar juntas (yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que habían sido pareja, Rachel dijo que nunca fueron oficiales, pero que había habido algo entre ellas) y esa nueva noticia, solamente me hiso sentirme mucho más miserable, sentía como si hubieran jugado conmigo.

No lo soporte mas, y el mismo viernes en la tarde cuando Salí al patio a tomar un poco de aire, y me encontré con Quinn del otro lado de la barda viendo a la nada y con mirada muy pensativa, decidí enfrentarla, no iba a dejar que jugaran así conmigo.

-¡Fabray!, necesito hablar seriamente contigo- dije saltando la barda con una agilidad que no sabía que tenía, y una fuerza en la voz que logre asustar a Quinn.

-Brittany, que…que sorpresa, eh... que pasa, porque ese tono de voz.- dijo Quinn saliendo de su trance y caminando hacia mí.

-necesito que me expliques, que es eso de que has dejado a Rachel por Santana, creí que éramos amigas, sabes que a pesar de que aun no eh vuelto con Santana, aun la amo- dije ahora con menos fuerza en mi voz y un par de lagrimas en mis ojos amenazando con salir.

-Britt, no, no es lo que crees, no es eso porque eh estado estos últimos días con Santana, sabes que yo estoy enamorada de Rachel, jamás la dejaría y mucho menos por Santana, ¡dios!, ella es como una hermana para mi, jamás me atrevería a estar con ella de otra manera que no sea fraternal.

-¿enserio?, porque me dijeron que entre tú y ella hubo algo hace tiempo, jamás me habían contando de eso, ninguna de las dos, seguro estaban jugando conmigo, seguro fue idea tuya eso de Sandra y seguro solamente estabas jugando con Rachel para que nadie sospechara- grite con lagrimas ahora corriendo por mi cara, sin hacer esfuerzo por detenerlas, todo eso pensamiento me dolían demasiado.

-Britt lo que paso entre Santana y yo fue hace mucho tiempo, y no paso de una borrachera, fue un grandísimo error, te juro que ella te ama, ella jamás quiso hacerte daño, no mal interpretes las cosas, ella te ama solamente a ti, yo solo soy su hermana.- dijo ahora muy cerca de mí, quitándome las lagrimas que caían por mis ojos, la verdad es que no le quería creer, pues no tenía sentido, si Santana me amara de verdad, no se abría portado así esta semana, pero los ojos de Quinn me decía que era cierto, que era más cierto que el hecho de que el mis ojos son azules.

-entonces… si es cierto lo que dices… porque… porque Santana me ah estado evitando toda la semana y porque solamente ah estado contigo.- dije entre sollozos calmándome.

-Britt ella no ah estado solo conmigo, ah estado conmigo y con Puck, lo cual es normal, somos sus mejores amigos. Y… porque te ah estado evitando… yo… lo siento Britt pero…eso… eso no te lo puedo decir.- dijo agachando la mirada.

-¿porque no Quinn?, por favor no me hagas esto, tu sabes cuánto la amo, y sabes que a pesar del daño que me hiso yo… yo quiero volver con ella, solo con ella me siento amada de verdad, ¿sabes?, antes de ella jamás había sentido el amor de verdad, no de esa manera, la última vez que había sentido que alguien me amara antes de ella, había sido cuando pasaba tiempo con mi padre, pero después de que el murió, jamás, jamás hasta que ella apareció, Quinn, tú no tienes idea de lo horrible que es no sentir que alguien te ame, sentirte sola, que tu madre te odie, y que te trate como una estúpida, que todo el mundo te trate y te crea una estúpida, que todos piensen que eres una retrasada niña rica que no tiene amigos, Quinn, cuando Santana llego a mi vida, sentí que es ser amada de verdad, supe que era la amistad y el amor, ella me hacía sentir feliz, cuando estaba con ella era imposible sentirme estúpida, cada minuto con ella era perfecto, Quinn yo la amo, y… y sé que con la mentira de Sandra me hizo mucho daño, pero también sé que no era su intención, Quinn por favor dime qué pasa, no quiero perderla, solo ella puede hacerme feliz, Quinn sin ella estoy vacía, no sé quién soy, por favor – dije con lagrimas en mis mejillas, jamás le había dicho eso a nadie, todo mundo creía que porque siempre llevaba una sonrisa conmigo significaba que era feliz, nadie sabía que es lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa chica inocente, feliz al que todo mundo llamaba estúpida.

-Santana se ira Britt, en el primer vuelo con rumbo a Costa Rica, el lunes llego su abuela diciéndole que ahora ella tenía su custodia y que se iría con ella a vivir a Costa Rica, Britt, mañana a primera hora Santana se ira de nuestras vidas para no volver.-

O…O….o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Pff creo que esta vez tarde menos que la ultima jajaja, pero no se preocupen el prox cap. ¡está casi listo! Como regalo de navidad atrasado (muy atrasado jajaja) espero poder subirlo en la semana y después de ese solo quedaría uno así que aquí tienen el antepenúltimo cap. espero leerlos pronto! Ya saben comenten, síganme en twitter RoseWeasleey para cualquier duda sugerencia o lo que sea!


	19. No Te Dejare Ir

_-Santana se ira Britt, en el primer vuelo con rumbo a Costa Rica, el lunes llego su abuela diciéndole que ahora ella tenía su custodia y que se iría con ella a vivir a Costa Rica, Britt, mañana a primera hora Santana se ira de nuestras vidas para no volver.-_

_O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_

-¿Que?, no Quinn eso no puede ser cierto, ¡ella no se puede ir!-grite con desesperación. Esto no podía ser cierto.

-lo mismo dije yo pero, es cierto, su papa trato de arreglar todo pero no pudo. Créeme Britt, yo le dije a Santana que te dijera pero ella no quería despedirse de ti, sentía que si te decía adiós sería algo definitivo, no sé si me entiendas-

-si te entiendo, pero no puede ser, como es posible que su abuela haya venido a eso, según se esa vieja hace años se había olvidado de que tenia familia, toda la familia de Santana se había olvidado de ella, todos menos su padre, el ah estado para ella todos estos años, como es posible que le hayan quitado la custodia.

- no lo sé Britt, algún tipo de magia debió de hacer esa bruja.- dijo Quinn muy enojada.

- no voy a dejar que esto pase, algo tengo que hacer para impedirlo. No me importa si tengo que torturar a esa vieja, no dejare que Santana se valla de aquí.- dije con tanta determinación que asuste a Quinn, seguro jamás se habría imaginado que reaccionaria así, me di la media vuelta dejando a Quinn con la boca abierta. Ya era tarde, no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que encontrar a Santana e impedir que se fuera.

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o….o

_Santana POV_

Esta era mi última noche en Lima, y quería aprovecharla al máximo, mi padre y yo fuimos a cenar a casa de Puck, le dije adiós a su madre que estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, Puck y yo salimos al parque a caminar un poco, mi padre se fue a la casa a terminar de arreglar mis maletas, me dijo que me daría todo el tiempo posible con mis amigos, estuve llamando a Quinn toda la tarde para que viniera a cenar con nosotros pero no la encontré, aun así había prometido irme a despedir en la mañana al aeropuerto.

La caminata con Puck fue muy extraña, jamás había visto a mi amigo tan débil, sabía que en el fondo no era tan rudo como lo aparentaba, pero en verdad verlo sensible, era algo completamente diferente.

-Sabes Lespez, te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo con la voz un poco quebrada- créeme jamás voy a encontrar una amiga que sea más mujeriega que yo, esta Quinn, pero ella es diferente, ella es como nuestra madre, siempre cuidándonos de cometer estupideces y regañándonos cuando las hacemos- rio- siempre hemos sido un trío muy singular – me volteo a ver con una sonrisa de lado y una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.- eres mi lesbro favorita así que ni creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de mi eh- me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro- empezare a ahorrar para visitarte en el verano y me vale madre lo que diga la bruja de tu abuela.

-eres una niñota Puckerman- le devolví en golpe con un par de lagrimas en mis mejillas, jamás creí que fuera a ser tan difícil despedirme de Puckerman- pero en verdad muero de ganas de que me vallas a visitar, no que como es que voy a soportar estar haya solo viviendo con esa anciana.- el paso su brazo sobre mi hombro en modo de abrazo.

-no hay que desperdiciar nuestro tiemplo hablando de brujas, mejor acompáñame a mi cuarto que quiero mostrarte algo- dijo cuando ya estábamos en la entrada de su casa.

-está bien Puckerman, solo recuerda que no me gustan los hombres- bromee.

-no te preocupes, hace tiempo que entendí que no soy tu tipo.- al entrar a su cuarto la luz estaba apagada y el entro sin prenderla.

-espero no intentes violarme Puckerman, recuerda que se artes marciales- dije entrando al cuarto donde no veía nada. Un par de minutos después se hizo la luz y Puckerman apareció de la nada con algo tras su espalda.

- se cuando amas esta bebe así que quería que te la llevaras contigo- dijo mostrándome su guitarra, ese gesto por parte de él me dejo sorprendida.

-Puck, pero, si tu amas esa guitarra- dije sorprendida.

-lo sé pero, creo que tú la amas mas, a parte con ella le dedicaste esa canción a Pierce, así que creo, tú la cuidaras mas, a parte yo prefiero las eléctricas- dijo tratando de restarle importancia a su gesto.

-muchas gracias Puck, eres mi mejor amigo- dije lanzándome a sus brazos, después de un par de minutos así nos separamos.- creo que lo mejor será que me valla, ya se está haciendo tarde y mañana saldré temprano… te vera ahí ¿verdad?- le pregunte mientras tomaba la guitarra de sus manos.

-mmm tal vez- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-mas te vale estar ahí Puckerman, si no, no te lo perdonare- dije en broma, sabía que el iría.

Salí de su casa con rumbo a la mía, pero en el camino me encontré con un parque que significaba demasiado para mi, mis mejores momentos en los últimos meses se encontraban ahí, y todos ellos eran con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, la persona de la cual no me despedí, creí que por lo menos podría despedirme del parque, sería como despedirme de ella…

Me senté en una banca a la orilla del parque, muy cerca de su casa, frente a mi auto. Baje a guitarra que me acababa de regalar Puck y me dispuse a cantar.

_I'm not a perfect person__  
__There's many thing I wish I didn't do__  
__But I continue learning__  
__I never meant to do those things to you__  
__And so I have to say before I go__  
__That I just want you to know_

Habían muchas cosas que le quería decir a Brittany, más que nada quería pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había causado en los últimos meses, mas aun en la última, semana…

_I've found a reason for me__  
__to change who I used to be__  
__a reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is you_

Quería agradecerle por la persona en la que me convirtió, desde que la conocí, deje de ser esa chica que no creía en el amor y que lo único que busca en otras chicas era un buen rato, ella me hizo empezar de nuevo, me hizo cambiar, para bien.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you__  
__It's something I must live with everyday__  
__And all the pain I put you through__  
__I wish I could take it all away__  
__And be the one who catches all your tears__  
__That's why I need you to hear_

En verdad sentía mucho mi comportamiento de la última semana, después de haberle hecho tanto daño con mis mentiras, y haber logrado que dejara de creer en mí, ella me había dado otra oportunidad, pero yo solamente la ignore, sabía que era lo mejor para amas, pero eso no sanaba el dolor que le había causado.

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you___

_I've found a reason to show__  
__A side of me you didn't know__  
__A reason for all that I do__  
__And the reason is you_

Ella había sido la razón por la cual yo empecé a creer en el amor, y sé que ella será la única persona a la que seré capaz de amar. Pero también sé que la eh perdido. Y que después de mañana solamente quedara el recuerdo de lo que algún día fuimos.

-¡te amo Brittany!- grite a todo pulmón con lagrimas en mis ojos. No podía soportar estar ahí, todo en ese lugar me recordaba a ella, tome la guitara, la metí en la parte trasera del auto y conduje a velocidad record a mi casa.

Al llegar ni siquiera estacione bien el auto, Salí corriendo de él y entre a mi casa dirigiéndome rápidamente a mi cuarto escaleras arriba.

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

_Brittany POV_

Había buscado por todas partes a Santana, desde la casa de Blaine, Kurt, la escuela, pase por su casa pero todas las luces estaban apagadas y su auto no estaba, ni siquiera el de su padre, pensé que tal vez estarían teniendo un momento padre e hija antes de que ella partiera así que decidí irme a mi casa, pero antes llegue a la casa de Puck, el era su mejor amigo y según Quinn la mama de él y el padre de Santana siempre fueron amigos así que cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran ahí. Cuando llegue me encontré con Puck con los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, el juro que solo estaba resfriado. Le pregunte por Santana y me dijo que acababa de salir hacia su casa, ya era muy noche, y a pesar de que el vecindario por el que vivamos era muy seguro, andar en bicicleta a esas horas no era la mejor idea (andaba en bici porque mi madre me cree lo suficientemente estúpida como para destrozar un auto apenas toque el volante).

Cuando iba llegando a mi calle desde la esquina logre escuchar a alguien cantar

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you___

_I've found a reason to show__  
__A side of me you didn't know__  
__A reason for all that I do__  
__And the reason is you_

No… no podía ser, esa voz,… era imposible, pero sonaba tan parecida a Santana, apenas la escuche y me pare en seco, no podía ser ella. Pero cualquier duda desapareció al escuchar ese grito justo después de que la canción terminara.

_-¡te amo Brittany!_

Era ella, no había duda. Arranque de nuevo en la bicicleta y cuando llegue frente al parque, al lugar donde había provenido la música y el grito, solo alcance a ver el auto de Santana desaparecer al final de la calle. Yo ya estaba cansada de andar por toda la ciudad en bicicleta, pero sabía que esta podría ser mi última oportunidad de retener a Santana, empecé a pedalear como si el mundo se fuera terminar si no alcanzaba a Santana, y en cierta forma era cierto, MI mundo se acabaría si Santana se iba en ese avión. A pesar de mi esfuerzo, rápidamente perdí de vista a Santana, pues iba volando en ese auto, aun así por la hora supuse que iría a su casa así que, me dirigí ahí.

Al llegar pude ver un par de luces prendidas en la casa. Pero lo mejor fue ver el auto de Santana mal estacionado fuera de ella. Baje corriendo de mi bicicleta y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa, llame a la puerta como loca, golpeándola y gritando el nombre de Santana. En menos de un minuto una señora de avanzada edad, quien yo supongo es la abuela de Santana, me abrió la puerta.

-señorita, quien se cree usted que es para estar tocando de esa manera, a estas horas de la noche- me dijo la señora muy enojada, pero aun así no me intimido.}

-¡necesito ver a Santana ahora mismo!- ordene, enojando un poco a la vieja con mi tono de voz.

-¡no lo harás! ella tiene que descansar pues mañana saldremos en el primer vuelo,- dijo la señora tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero yo no se lo permití.- ¡pero qué grosera eres!- dijo volviendo a tratar de cerrar la puerta, lo cual volví a impedir.

-¡SANTANA!, ¡SANTANA POR FAVOR VEN! ¡NECESITAMOS HABLAR! ¡SANTANA POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS! ¡TE NECESITO! ¡SANTANA!- grite con desesperación tratando de lograr que Santana apareciera en la escena, la señora seguía luchando por cerrar la puerta y empezaba a creer que lo lograría hasta que Santana bajo corriendo las escaleras, deteniéndose en el ultimo escalón al ver que era yo. – ¡SANTANA NO ME DEJES! ¡POR FAVOR SANTANA, TE PERDONO! ¡SE QUE NO ERA TU INTENSION LASTIMARME DE ESA MANERA! ¡SANTANA POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS! ¡TE AMO!- grite lo ultimo con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo también un par escaparse de los suyos, tarde un par de segundos en darme cuenta que la vieja había parado de luchar para cerrar la puerta y ahora me miraba con cara de repulsión. Aproveche su descuido para entrar a la casa, corrí a los brazos de Santana, quien también había corrido hacia mí, al encontrarnos la abracé como si fuera el ultimo abrazo que le pudiera dar, y en cierta forma lo era. Al separarnos un poco del abrazo nuestras caras quedaron a milímetros y no me pude contener, en verdad extrañaba demasiado sus labios, termine con la distancia que había entre nuestros labios y la bese como si de ello dependiera mi vida, fue un beso lleno de amor, desesperación, tristeza y deseo, la tome de las mejillas para garantizar que no se separara de mi, y ella me tomo del cuello, como diciéndome que no pensaba terminar con el beso, ese eso, fue el mejor de toda mi vida, tengo que aceptarlo, era como si en el mundo solo existiéramos ella y yo, en el eso recorrí cada milímetro de su boca, al igual que ella la mía. Ninguna de las dos quería terminar el beso, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvimos que terminarlo, pero sin separarnos mucho de la otra, tenía ese sentimiento de que si la soltaba, jamás la podría volver a recuperar.

-te amo- dijimos amas al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo escapar una sonrisa de nuestros labios.

-¡¿Qué carajo es esto?!- esas fueron las palabras que nos sacaron de nuestro ensueño y nos hicieron volver a la realidad, esa realidad en la que Santana se iría del país a la mañana siguiente y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ambas quedamos calladas. -¡contéstenme! ¿Que demonios es esto?, ¿Santana que significa esto?-volvio a preguntar la anciana con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-abuela, ella es Brittany, es la mujer a la que amo- dijo Santana con mucha seguridad tomandome fuertemente de la mano.

-¡no Santana, tu no puedes amar a una mujer!, eso es pecado- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la escuchara.

-no me importa si es pecado o no abuela, yo la amo y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar- dijo Santana con mucho odio hacia su abuela.

-¡no Santana, tú no eres así!, esta no es la niña que yo recuerdo, ¿como es que te convertiste en este monstruo?-

-en primera abuela, yo no soy ningún monstruo, soy lesbiana, que es otra cosa, y ¿desde cuándo soy así?, desde siempre, así naci, y así moriré, créeme no es algo que yo haya decidido y si me pusieras más atención y no hubieras desaparecido años de mi vida, te habrías dado cuenta de que esto hace años- grito Santana, logrando despertar a su padre, quien bajo de las escaleras con cara de dormido y pijama puesta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?- pregunto el Sr. López rascándose la cabeza.

-Roberto, tu, sabias que tu hija aquí es una pecadora y que tiene relaciones con esta pérdida- dijo la señora señalándome, esas palabras en verdad me habían herido, y al voltear a ver a Santana, supe que tampoco a ella le habían gustado. Me soltó de la mano y avanzo amenazadoramente hacia la anciana.

-escúchame bien anciana, vuelves a halar así de Brittany y me olvidare completamente de que eres mi abuela.- le dijo poniéndole un dedo en el pecho empujando un poco al a señora.

-Santana basta- dijo su padre seriamente. Ella volteo a verme.

- no vale la pena- le dije haciendo que volviera a mi lado y me tomara de nuevo la mano.

-si, señora, ya sabía que mi hija es lesbiana, y aun así la amo, pues es mi hija, y al contrario de lo que usted piensa, Santana es una gran persona, siempre protege a sus seres queridos.

-no lo puedo creer- dijo la señora saliendo del shock en el que había quedado cuando Santana me defendió- ustedes, ya no tienen remedio, ¡que escándalo!, no quiero imaginar lo que diría la gente de la isla si se enterara de esto, de ahora en adelante ustedes dos dejan de ser mi familia, yo ya no tengo nieta, este es el camino que tú has escogido Santana, trate de llevarte por el buen camino, pero llegue demasiado tarde. puedes olvidarte de volver a Costa Rica, quédate aquí con el incompetente de tu padre y esta…- me miro de pies a cabeza y sentí como Santana me volvía a soltar y caminaba lentamente a la anciana.- put….- la señora no pudo terminar lo que quería decir pues ya tenía el puño de Santana en su rostro, el padre de Santana y yo soltamos un grito ante esto.- oh, como te atreves- dijo la señora pasándose una mano por el labio viendo si le había salido sangre, no.

-dijiste que ya no era tu nieta así que…- Santana se encogió de hombros y paso su mano por mi cintura abrazándome. – no digas que no te lo advertí.-

- ¡eres un monstruo!- grito la anciana, dando pasos hacia atrás para salir de la casa.- ¡te irás al infierno! ¡Hija del demonio!- corrió hacia el auto de aeropuerto, nosotras y el padre de Santana avanzamos a la puerta.

-¡claro que soy hija del demonio!, ¡recuerda que tu hija es mi madre!-grito Santana al el auto que arrancaba, para perderse segundos después por la calle. Al desaparecer el auto, Santana comenzó a llorar, yo sabía que jamás había hablado de su madre. Sabia lo mucho que le había dolido que la abandonara, y ahora a pesar de ser una bruja, su abuela también la había abandonado (aunque para nuestro bien pues Santana se quedaría en Lima), y la había abandonado por gay, se que siempre se ah mostrado dura ante eso, como si nada de lo que dijeran acerca de su sexualidad fuera a molestarle… sé que eso solo es una máscara, se que muy en el fondo en verdad le duele ser rechazada por eso.

Pareciera que todo lo relacionado con su madre la lástima, pareciera que su madre solo serbia para hacerle daño, en cierta forma yo entendía eso. La abrace y deje que llorara en mis hombros mientras le susurraba que la amaba.

Su padre dijo que necesitábamos descansar pues había sido una larga noche, ya era pasada la media noche, así que dijo que lo mejor sería que pasara la noche ahí, acepte a eso, no volvería a dejar a Santana, jamás.

O…o…o….o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

**Author's note:** pues eh aquí el último capítulo de esta historia, en un par de semanas subiré el epilogó, que será solo ellas siendo felices, pues creo que no ah habido mucho de eso en este fic, je, mi culpa, lo siento… como sea, se que había prometido actualizar la semana pasada y pues ya tenía el capitulo listo, de hecho lo termine un par de horas después que el cap. anterior(aunque acabo de reescribir los últimos párrafos), fueron 5 horas escribiendo sin descanso (se sintieron como menos, je) el caso es que tenía pensado subirlo el fin de semana pero el sábado hubo una fiesta con la familia y ahí mi familia (tía, prima, abuela y mi madre para ser específicos) empezaron a molestarme con mi forma de vestir y ser, en cierta forma ya estoy acostumbrada a eso pero esta vez mi abuela cruzo un poco la línea, dijo "yo creo que ella es…" no termino de decir la frase porque las demás menos mi madre ya estaban diciendo que si, y cosas así, entre tanto parloteo escuche a mi prima decir "ya sal del closet" justo después de eso a mi tía diciendo "yo te acepto no importa como seas" se que ellas lo decían mas de broma que enserio, pero eso no paro el shock en mi, jamás me habían dicho eso y no pude soportarlo, solo dije que no era mi culpa y por más que quise evitarlo comencé a llorar, no estaba lista para eso, ni siquiera estoy segura de ser gay o bi, no dije mas de eso y no eh dicho nada desde entonces (de hecho todas hemos actuado como si jamás hubiera pasado y estoy segura que mi madre no le ah contado a mi padre porque si no ya hubiera ardido Troya), aun así siento la tensión y eh estado muy apagada y distraída desde entonces que se me olvido por completo actualizar, sé que no era necesario toda la explicación es solo que necesitaba sacarlo, no se lo eh contado a nadie, pues nadie sabe (o sabia?, no estoy segura si sigo aun en narnia) así que mis disculpas si las aburro, solo necesitaba sacarlo…

Anyway espero les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me encanto escribirlo, espero sus comentarios, y si alguien es buena persona y le gustaría darme un consejo acerca de lo que me paso son recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

Ya saben dónde encontrarme (PM, Review o Twitter _RoseWeasleey_)

¡Espero leernos pronto!


End file.
